Leopardstar's Destiny
by Moonpebble of Lightningclan
Summary: I'm Leopardstar, but I wasn't always the leader of Thunderclan. Once, I was an ordinary deputy and before that a loyal warrior, before that an eager apprentice, and before that an angry kittypet. This is the story of my destiny and a prophecy connected to it. A story of happiness and love, and of Sadness and death. Sorry the summary sucks!
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

In her dream Spotty was in a grass clearing. She had never seen anything like it.

She was about to turn around to examine her surroundings more when a voice said, "Hello Spotty. You have finally made contact with us"

"Made contact with whom?" Spotty stammered.

"With Starclan, of course", the voice said echoing throughout the clearing.

"The clans are calling you; do not be afraid to enter the forest", the voice finished

"Wait what clans…" Spotty started, but it was too late. The clearing was already starting to fade, leaving Spotty falling into a void of darkness.

In Thunderclan territory:

A dark blue-grey tom climbs a steady slope. When he gets to the top he sees a cream colored tom with brown and ginger patches sitting on the hill staring up at the stars.

"What's wrong Spottedstar?" the dark blue-grey tom asked.

"I'm worried that sending that patrol to Sunningrocks was a bad idea", Spottedstar admitted.

"I'm sure everything will be fine", the blue-grey tom said confidently.

"I envy your optimism Blueclaw, but I just feel like we are missing a vital part of our clan", Spottedstar said.

"So you are asking Starclan for answers?" Blueclaw questioned.

"Yes, I guess so", Spottedstar said quietly.

When Blueclaw didn't answer, Spottedstar turned to see Blueclaw starring at the star. His blue eyes were blazing and his white muzzle was raised high.

When Blueclaw lowered his head Spottedstar asked, "Did Starclan speak to you?"

"Yes", Blueclaw answered simply.

"What did they say", Spottedstar prompted.

"They told me a prophecy;_ the roaring leopard will save the thunder from the vicious lion_", Blueclaw said quietly.

"A leopard, does this mean that the great clans will return?" Spottedstar asked frightened.

"I do not know. This is all Starclan wished to tell me", Blueclaw said strongly.

"You are a trusted medicine cat Blueclaw. Which means a leopard will indeed save our clan", Spottedstar said surely.

And with that the two cats stood up and disappeared into the bushes…

**That's it so far. When I get some OCs I will write more**


	2. Alleigances

This** is the allegiances for the four clan:**

_Thunderclan:_

Leader: Spottedstar- Cream colored tom with brown and ginger patches, and amber eyes

Deputy: Redclaw- Ginger tom with long claws

Medicine Cat: Blueclaw- Dark blue-grey tom with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes

Warriors: Blackstorm- Black tom with tufted ears

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Lionclaw- Large, pale golden she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes

_Apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Echomist- grey she-cat with ginger splotches. half of her face is dark grey the other half is ginger one blue eye and one green eye

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

Soundripple- Spikey, light grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

_Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Eagleheart- White tom with grey spots

_Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Robinflight- Russet colored tom with a black underbelly and dark amber eyes

Sleekpelt- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Lizardsong- Tawny she-cat with ginger patches and misty blue eyes

Thornstripe- tan tom with brown stripes

Birchleaf- White she-cat with light brown spots

Sharpeye- Dark brown tabby tom with extremely long claws and dark blue eyes

Appleleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashshard- light brown tom with amber eyes

Leafpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Ivystorm- Silver she-cat with black splashes on her pelt and bright green eyes

Antfoot- Black and dark grey tom with one ginger paw and electric blue eyes

Hazelthorn- Lithe, dusty brown she-cat with one black paw and dark green eyes

Kestrelstrike- Small, skinny, light brown tom with a white splash on his chest and pale yellow-green eyes

Wolfheart- dark grey she-cat with white patches, a silver striped tail and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip with green eyes

Blackpaw- Brown she-cat with black spots, muzzle, and tail tip with yellow eyes

Nightpaw- Black tom with a white paw, leg, tail tip, and eye patch with pale blue eyes

Goldenpaw- Very pale golden she-cat with pale golden stripes with yellow eyes

Leafpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Sunstripe- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Sunkit, Silverkit, and Leafpaw)

Iceshard- long-haired, white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Sharpeyes's kits Bramblekit and Whitekit)

Cloverfur- Cream colored she-cat (Mother to Eagleheart's kits Rainkit and Greykit)

Kits:

Bramblekit- Dusty brown tom with brown tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Whitekit- White tom with yellow eyes

Sunkit- golden tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Silverkit- Silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Rainkit- Gray she-cat with white dapples

Greykit- Cream colored tom with grey paws

Elders: Twistedfoot- Brown tabby tom with a twisted foot (Retired early due to foot injury)

Brambleleaf- Brown she-cat with greying fur, the oldest cat in Thunderclan

Briarsplash- Brown she-cat with white flacks and a greying muzzle (The white flecks in her fur are not from old age, she was born with them)

_Windclan:_

Leader: Shortstar- dusty brown she-cat with a small tail

Deputy: Seedheart- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Frostwind- White, fluffy she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice- Featherpaw_

Warriors: Cliffecho- long-haired, black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Icestorm- Grey and white she-cat with pale blue-grey legs and ice blue eyes

Pebbleshock- Small, sandy, mottled tom with yellow eyes, tufted ears, and fluffy tail

_Apprentice- Orangepaw_

Gorsepath- Creamy brown tom with white socks and dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Badgerpaw_

Breezylight- Dark brown calico she-cat with light amber eyes

Rainfrost- Silver she-cat with grey dapples

Mousetail- Tan tom with yellow eyes and a long thin tail

Littlefoot- Grey tom with short legs

Apprentices: Featherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Orangepaw- Ginger tom golden streaks along his flank with amber eyes

Badgerpaw- Black tom with a white stripe from his forhead to tail tip with cobalt blue eyes

Queens: Rosethorn- Blue-grey she-cat with some silver around her muzzle with green eyes (Mother to Littlefoot's kit Rabbitkit)

Foxwhisker- Dark Ginger she-cat with black ear tips and paws and a long pluming tail with a white tail tip with bright green eyes (Mother to Hollykit, Thistlekit, and Heatherkit)

Kit: Rabbitkit- Grey tom with long legs and green eyes

Hollykit- Black she-cat with a dark grey tail tip and white ear tips

Thistlekit- Black tom with very dark grey markings and white ear tips with green eyes

Heatherkit- Black she-cat with a very pink nose and white patch around one eye

Elders: Stormbreeze- Grey tom with wind blow fur

White-eye- Young Ginger she-cat with a blind eye (retired early)

_Riverclan:_

Leader: Swirlstar- Light grey tom with black swirled markings

Deputy: Flintstrike- Silver-grey tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice- Fallenpaw_

Medicine cat: Fallowfern- molted ginger she-cat with pale white splashes and light green eyes

_Apprentice- Honeypaw_

Warriors: Berryfur- white she-cat with very pink nose

Stonestream- Grey tabby tom

_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Sootfall- Light grey tom with white splashes and dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Frozenpaw_

Murkystream- Muddy brown tom with a dark brown underbelly and light amber eyes

Watertail- Silvery-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and a fluffy blue-grey tail

Flowerheart- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Darkstream- Black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentices: Stonepaw- White tom with grey paws

Fallenpaw- Black tom with white paws, chest, tail tip, ear tips, and splashes on pelt with blue eyes

Frozenpaw- Black tom with one white paw, white marking, and white tail tip with amber eyes

Honeypaw- Golden tabby she-cat with black paws and very light blue eyes

Queens: Lunarstreak- white she cat with light and dark grey patches with a ginger paw (Mother to Firekit and Streamkit, adopted mother to Tansykit)

Lightflower- Silver-blue she-cat with white stripes and underbelly and light green eyes (Mother to Snowkit and Lilykit)

Kits: Tansykit- pale ginger she-cat

Firekit- Ginger tom

Streamkit- Light grey tom with white paws

Snowkit- Snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lilykit- Silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders: Jayflight- pale grey she-cat with bluish markings and amber eyes

Blizzardstorm- Light grey tom with black markings and stormy-green eyes

_Shadowclan:_

Leader: Cloverstar- Grey and orange she-cat

_Apprentice- Smokepaw_

Medicine Cat: Lightsky- white she-cat with a brown spot on her forehead with copper eyes

_Apprentice: Cinderpaw_

Deputy: Twilghtfur- Dark blue-grey she-cat with pale blue-grey stripes and piercing icy blue eyes

Warriors: Embershade- Ginger tom with black stripes and only a nub of a tail from a badger fight with cobalt blue eyes

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

Badgerclaw- Black and white tom

_Apprentice- Specklepaw_

Darkstorm- Dark brown tabby tom

Tigershay- Black she-cat with silver stripes and violet-blue eyes

Nightshard- Black she-cat with a white cresent moon mark on her side with light brown eyes with flecks of green in them

Cindersplash- Dark grey tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Scorchflame- Golden tom with streaks and brown and orange eyes

Apprentice: Smokepaw- white tom with a grey ear and pale yellow eyes

Specklepaw- Black she-cat with white speckles and green eyes

Grasspaw- Golden tom with green eyes

Cinderpaw- Snowy white she-cat with turquoise eyes, light grey ear tips, pale grey back leg, pale grey tail tip and a splash of dark brown on her chest

Queens: Dawntail- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Badgerclaw's kit Frogkit)

Raccoontail- Grey she-cat with black rings around her fluffy grey tail and green eyes (Mother to Scorchflame's kits Sagekit, Ashkit, and Maplekit)

Kits: Frogkit- Black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Sagekit- Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Ashkit- Grey tom with a dark grey face and green eyes

Maplekit- Brown she-cat with black rings around her tail and green eyes

Elders: Oaktail- Light brown tom with a brown tail

Flowerfall- White she-cat with ginger patches

_Kittypets:_

Spotty/Leopardpaw- Golden she-cat with brown spots and pale green eyes

Tigress/Stripepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with pale green eyes

Snowy/Snowpaw- Strong white tom with pale green eyes

Piper/Silverpaw- Pale skinny, silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Shock- grey, spikey furred she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Shoutout: **

**I wanted to thank everyone who has given me OCs so far, I still need more though.**

**I wanted to give a shoutout to two people especially:**

**SodaPop123**

**Tigershay**

**You guys should go check them out and follow them and all that stuff**

** ~Moonstar **


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spotty was awoken from her dream by a paw prodding her side.

She opened her eyes to find her brother Snowy starring at her, his pale green eyes filled with amusement.

"Get up you fur ball you don't want Shock to start her story without you, do you?" Snowy asked

"I'm coming", Spotty said quickly and quickly bounding after her brother.

When they entered the garden they found Spotty's two sisters; Tigress and Piper, waiting for them on the fence.

As soon as Spotty and snowy were seated on the fence Shock pounced up on to the fence and said, "Hello youngins' are you hear to listen to my story?"

"Yes please", Spotty begged

"Oh, Spotty I see you made it out of bed today", Shock teased.

"Anyway", Shock continued, "Today I'm goin to tell you about the clans that live in the forest"

"There are four clans. They live in equality unless they trespass on each others land. Then they fight to warn the others off", Shock said finishing the story.

Shock wasn't known for having particularly long stories, but they were known to be the truest stories you'd ever here.

As the kittens headed back into the house Tigress joked, "Spotty you don't think those stories are real, do you?"

"Why can't they be?" Spotty questioned

"Those stories are for kittens, you don't want to be a kitten forever do you?" Tigress said.

"I believe them", Spotty said strongly.

"Then you're stupid", Tigress sneered.

"I'm not. I'll show you. I'll find the clan cats", Spotty promised.

"Go then, it's not like anyone will miss you", Tigress growled.

Spotty glanced at Snowy and Piper who were staring at the two sisters with wide eyes, but they didn't protest.

Spotty couldn't remember how long the arguing had been going on or how it started. Maybe it had something to do with Tigress being the oldest of the litter and Spotty being the youngest.

Either way Spotty had had enough of it. She was already running out of the house by the time she knew what she was doing.

She hopped onto her fence and to her delight Shock was on her fence sunning herself

"Shock", Spotty whispered

"Spotty? What are you going here", Shock gasps

"It doesn't matter. I need to know where the clans live", she says with urgency.

Shock senses her tone of urgency and sits up straighter, "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, just tell me where they are", she pleads

"Alright, I know that one of the clans live in the forest beyond the fence", She says finally

"Thank you Shock", she says and then she leaps down from the fence and through a gap in the fence.

When she finally stops running she finds that she's in a grassy clearing.

She realizes where she is in a heartbeat. _This is the place from my dream!_ She lays down to catch her breath when she hears the bushes rustle. She doesn't think it's a problem until the rustling get louder…

WHAM!

All of a sudden a wall of pale golden fur rams into her throwing her onto the ground and under her attacker.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spotty was caught off guard by what she saw when she looked closer at her attacker.

Her attacker was a kitten not much bigger than her. The kitten had very pale golden fur with pale golden stripes and her yellow eyes glowed with hostility.

She scratched desperately at her attackers belly, and for a moment the kitten looked down.

It was all the time Spotty needed; as the kitten glanced at Spotty's flailing back legs; her front legs pushed the kitten to the ground.

As the kitten started to get up; Spotty ran, she ran so fast that she ended back up at her twoleg's fence. But all the while she had heard paw steps behind her and she knew the kitten was giving a chase.

She spun around to face her attacker, that way she wouldn't be jump on again. But when she turned around the kitten was just staring at her as the kitten washed herself.

"You put up quite the chase for a tame kitty", the Kitten said suddenly.

"I'll get help if you try to attack me again", Spotty said ignoring the kitten's insult.

"I'm Goldenpaw", the kitten said ignoring Spotty threat.

"Spotty", she replied cautiously.

Suddenly Goldenpaw's ears perked up and she hissed, "There are cats from my clan coming"

"Clans…?" Spotty said, wondering if she had really found the clan cats so easily.

"Yes, you must have heard of the clans that live in the forest, haven't you?" Goldenpaw inquired.

Spotty nodded slowly

"Well I belong to Thunderclan, the best clan in the whole forest", Goldenpaw said proudly.

"But you have to go. Now!" she added quietly, nudging Spotty towards the fence.

That's when a loud voice sounded behind them saying, "What is this?"

Two cats stepped out of the bushes. The first was a cream colored tom with ginger and brown patches. The second was a light grey she-cat with spikey fur.

"Spottedstar", Goldenpaw said lowering her head, "Soundripple"; she continued, lowering her head lower.

Spotty of course had no idea what was going on and just stood there starring at the two cats.

Goldenpaw broke the silence by saying, "Spottedstar is leader of my clan. And Soundripple is my mentor, which means she is training me to be a warrior"

"Spotty, what are you doing down here? Who are these cats?" Shock questioned from high up on the fence.

"Shock?" said the grey she-cat who she was guessing was Soundripple, said.

"Sound!" Shock said happily.

"My name is Soundripple now", Soundripple said quietly.

"So you found the clan cats after all", Shock said half to herself.

"Yes it's amazing", Soundripple said happily.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Shock asked

"We could as this one the same question", Spottedstar said pointing to Spotty.

"Spotty wanted to find the clans. I simply showed her where to look", Shock said

Spottedstar turned to Spotty and said, "You want to join the clans?"

"Y-y-yes", Spotty stammered.

"Are you sure?" Soundripple asked.

"Yes, I no longer wish to be a kittypet", Spotty said strongly.

"Well then if it is truly what you want then follow us back to our camp", Spottedstar announced.

As the four cats started back into the forest, Spotty heard Shock yell, "What shall I yell your littermates if they ask where you are?"

"Tell them everything", Spotty said

"Alright. I-I-I'll miss you Spotty", Shock said.

"I'll miss you to Shock", Spotty said sadly.

As the four cats disappeared into the forest Shock whispered, "Be careful. Not all clan cats are as nice as they seem".


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spotty followed Spottedstar, Soundripple, and Goldenpaw through the forest until they made their way to a gorse tunnel.

Spotty was about to go through when Spottedstar said, "It would be better if we go in first, because they know who we are"

After Spottedstar and Soundripple entered camp Goldenpaw started to go through the gorse tunnel, but when she saw that Spotty wasn't following her she said, "Are you coming?"

Spotty nodded and hesitantly followed Goldenpaw through the tunnel.

When they tunnel disappeared Spotty was amazed and how much stuff was going on.

Cats were coming and going from a bush by a nettle patch. And old cats were sunning themselves near a fallen tree.

"This is Thunderclan", Goldenpaw said proudly.

Spotty was about to reply when Spottedstar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting"

"Spottedstar is going to introduce you to the clan!" Goldenpaw exclaimed

Spotty followed Goldenpaw to the side of the clearing where all the cats where gathering. All the cats where gathered around a large boulder.

She followed Goldenpaw as she pushed her way to the front of the cats. When Spottedstar saw Spotty in the crowd he started his meeting.

"As you know, today Soundripple, Goldenpaw, and I went on a patrol to the kittypet place. We found a cat there who is willing to become a Thunderclan apprentice", Spottedstar said

"Spotty, would you come up here please?" Spottedstar asked, though it was more of an order than a request.

She tried to ignore the strange looks she was getting from the other cats and quickly jumped up the Highrock.

"You can leap high like a leopard and you look like one too", Spottedstar mumbled to Spotty.

Spottedstar's eyes gleamed as if his words had more meaning than he let on and he said, "Until this apprentice has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Leopardpaw, in honor of her spotted pelt. I shall be her mentor, to make sure that she is trained to be completely loyal"

_I'm Spottedstar's apprentice!_ Leopardpaw thought with disbelief.

"I can't believe you're the leaders apprentice and that she gave you such a cool name!" Goldenpaw gawked.

"He only wants to make sure I'm loyal", Leopardpaw assured her.

"Whatever you say", Goldenpaw said, "So how about I show you the camp?"

Leopardpaw nodded and followed her back to the large boulder where her apprentice ceremony had happened.

"This is the Highrock; Spottedstar will almost always address the clan from here. His den is a cave inside the Highrock that supposedly was carved out by an ancient stream", Goldenpaw said.

Sure enough when Goldenpaw moved to the side Leopardpaw could see an entrance to a den in the solid stone.

Goldenpaw took her to large bramble bush next and said, "This is the nursery. Queens and kits sleep here until the kits are apprentice, then the queens go back to sleeping in the warriors den"

"Where is that?" Leopardpaw asked curiously.

"Follow me", Goldenpaw replied.

Goldenpaw took a few steps to the right and said, "This is the warriors den"

The warriors den was a large bush, bigger than any others in the camp.

"Wow that's big!" Leopardpaw exclaimed.

"Sure is, just think we'll be in there one day", Goldenpaw said happily.

"So what's next?" Leopardpaw asked.

"The elders den", Goldenpaw said.

Goldenpaw led her to the other side of the clearing to a fallen tree. Sticks, ferns, and long grasses where everywhere and Goldenpaw and Leopardpaw had to maneuver through them to get to the elders.

When they managed to get through the maze they found three elderly cats waiting for them.

"Hello, Goldenpaw. Who's your friend?" a brown she-cat with greying fur asked.

"It's the new apprentices who else would it be mousebrain", a said a young brown tabby tom.

"Hello, Brambleleaf", Goldenpaw said to the brown she-cat.

"Are the rest of us invisible?" the tom asked angrily.

"Hello, Twistedfoot", he said to the tom.

Leopardpaw wondered why he was called that. Twistedfoot must have seen her staring because he twisted his leg to show that one of his front paws were twisted at an awkward angle.

"Who are you?" said the only cat that hadn't talked when they had entered. She was brown and had white flecks in her fur; she was once probably very beautiful. But her greying muzzle marred her pretty face.

"I'm Leopardpaw", she replied.

"My name is Briarsplash and may I be the first to welcome you to Thunderclan"

"Thank-", Leopardpaw started. But her words were cut off as loud gasps came from the camp.

Leopardpaw, Goldenpaw, and the elders ran out into the camp to find a new cat in camp.

It was a brown she-cat; her white muzzle was stained with blood as was her white underbelly. Her white tip tail flicked affrightedly and her green eyes darted back and forth.

"Hawkpaw", she heard Goldenpaw whisper.

"Who's Hawkpaw?" Leopardpaw asked.

"She's Lionclaw's apprentice, she was on the patrol that went to Sunningrocks, something must have gone wrong", Goldenpaw said shaking.

"Goldenpaw calm down, whose Lionclaw?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Lionclaw is my mother", Goldenpaw said.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright", Leopardpaw promised.

"I'm not afraid, my mother doesn't really like all me all that much", Goldenpaw said sadly.

Leopardpaw was about to comfort her friend when a new cat came in to the camp.

This had to be Lionclaw; Goldenpaw's mother. She was a large, pale golden she-cat with golden stripes. She had to scratches running down her muzzle, which tinted her muzzle red from all the blood from them. And her green eyes were brimmed with sorrow.

In Lionclaw's jaws was what looked like a large piece of prey. In reality it was the body of a cat. A ginger cat with its long claws still unsheathed, as if he was about to claw his enemies at any moment.

Lionclaw laid the cats body down and yowled, "Redclaw is dead!"


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd of cats. Cats were frightened and most simply stared at the cat's body in shock.

"Who's Redclaw?" Leopardpaw asked.

"He was Spottedstar's deputy. Now he'll have to choose a new one", Goldenpaw explained.

"Oh", was all she replied.

She saw cats start to sit around Redclaw's body and asked, "We'll we sit with them too?"

"No, only those closest to Redclaw will sit vigil with him", Goldenpaw explained.

"Why do you sit vigil?", she asked.

"So the cats closest to the cat can wish him good things on his way to Starclan", Goldenpaw said matter-of-factly.

"What's Starclan?", she asked.

"You really don't know anything do you?", Goldenpaw joked.

"Starclan is the group of dead warrior cats who send prophecies and omens to the clans. You can see them as stars in the Silverpelt", Goldenpaw continued.

"Anyway how about we go see Hawkpaw?", Goldenpaw prompted.

"Yeah, sure", Leopardpaw agreed.

Goldenpaw led her to a tunnel of ferns. She quickly ran through it and Leopardpaw followed.

The tunnel opened up to reveal a grassy clearing. Two rocks where in the clearing and a pool of water sat on the edge.

Goldenpaw led her to the smaller of the two rocks and Leopardpaw realized that a large crack on the outside of the rock opened up into a large cave.

"This is the medicine cat den", Goldenpaw announced.

Hawkpaw lifted her head up from her nest and Leopardpaw noticed that a mushy green mess was on her shoulder wound.

"Hi, I'm Leopardpaw", she said.

"I'm Hawkpaw", Hawkpaw said tiredly.

"What are you two doing in here?", a blue-grey tom growled.

"How am supposed to help her if you two are making her move?", the tom growled.

"Who are you?", Leopardpaw asked.

"I am Blueclaw, the medicine cat of Thunderclan", he said theatrically.

"Now go away I have to heal this apprentice. You know what will happen if Lionclaw can't boss someone around, Goldenpaw", Blueclaw said.

Goldenpaw dragged Leopardpaw away from the medicine cat clearing and back into camp.

Leopardpaw and Goldenpaw yawned simultaneously and both she-cats giggled.

"We should get some sleep-", Goldenpaw started.

Spottedstar's yowl interrupted the two cats and he said, "I must now choose a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redclaw, so that he may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Soundripple"

Goldenpaw went up to congratulate her mentor and clan shouted her name, but Leopardpaw was confused. Lionclaw was the obvious choice for a deputy.

But she saw no anger in Lionclaw's eyes as she went to congratulate Soundripple.

When Goldenpaw was done talking to Soundripple she joined Leopardpaw and said, "Now do you want to go to sleep?"

"Oh, yes please!", Leopardpaw exclaimed.

"Then follow me", Goldenpaw said.

The stopped at a group of ferns and said, "This is the apprentice den, which if you couldn't guess is where we sleep"

The two cats pushed their way in and saw that three cats were already there.

The first a brown she-cat with black spots, muzzle and tail tip said, "Oh, look the new apprentice"

She sniffed Leopardpaw's fur and recoiled in disgust and said, "You smell like a kittypet!"

The second cat a black tom a white paw, leg, and patch around his eye said, "I don't want to sleep anywhere near that revolting stench!"

The third cat was a gray tabby she-cat and she was fast asleep.

Goldenpaw nodded to the brown she-cat and said, "This is Blackpaw" she turned to the black tom and said, "And this is Nightpaw"

"Who's that?", Leopardpaw said nodding towards the gray tabby.

"That's Leafpaw. She's the oldest apprentice", Goldenpaw said.

Leopardpaw look around the den and asked, "Where do I sleep?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's not near me", Nightpaw hissed.

"Or me", Blackpaw added.

"You can sleep by me", Goldenpaw said.

Goldenpaw led her to the opposite side of the den where two nest where already made.

"You can sleep in Hawkpaw's nest until we can get some moss for your nest", Goldenpaw said.

Leopardpaw looked hesitantly at the nest and said, "Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Hawkpaw one of the nicest cats in Thunderclan. She won't mind if you sleep in her nest", Goldenpaw said sleepily.

Leopardpaw looked over at her friend and saw that she was asleep and snoring soundly.

Leopardpaw finally lay down in the nest and let the sounds of the camp outside lull her to sleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I have things to do today so I thought I would just make a short chapter to prepare you guys.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leopardpaw opened her eyes lazily the following morning to find Goldenpaw prodding her with one paw.

"Get up you don't want to be late for training do you?", Goldenpaw teased.

Leopardpaw stretched and followed her friend.

She saw Soundripple and Lionclaw waiting for them by the fresh kill pile.

"Will Hawkpaw be joining us?", Leopardpaw asked.

"No", Lionclaw said icily.

"Will Spottedstar be coming?", Leopardpaw asked

"Spottedstar is clan leader. He can't be bothered with training apprentices when he has a clan to run", Lionclaw said angrily.

"I'm sorry", Leopardpaw said quietly.

"It's alright Leopardpaw", Soundripple said, glancing at Lionclaw.

"What are we going to do today?", Leopardpaw asked, her fear of Lionclaw quickly passing.

"We are going to tour the territory", Lionclaw said.

"But I've already-", Goldenpaw started

"It will be good for you to know the territory better", Soundripple said.

Goldenpaw lowered head in agreement, but turned to Leopardpaw and rolled her eyes.

***Line break***

After their tour of the territory Leopardpaw and Goldenpaw went to see Hawkpaw.

She was much bet then she was yesterday. Now she was standing up and could walk short distances.

When Hawkpaw asked what they had done today, Leopardpaw replied, "We explored the territory"

"It was really boring", Goldenpaw added.

"No it wasn't", Leopardpaw protested.

"That because you've never done it before", Goldenpaw insisted.

"Well, it's better than what Lionclaw would have had me do today", Hawkpaw said sighing.

"What would you have done?" she asked.

"Battle training", Goldenpaw said.

"Or collecting moss", Hawkpaw said grumpily

"Hey, maybe Lionclaw will let you train with one of us when you shoulder is better", Leopardpaw.

"Not likely. My mother isn't the understanding type", Goldenpaw grumbled. Hawkpaw nodded her head in agreement.

"Well maybe Blueclaw will let you come out into the forest with us for the rest of the day", Leopardpaw said.

"Yeah, I'll go ask now", Hawkpaw said excitedly.

Leopardpaw and Goldenpaw peered through the crack in the stone as Hawkpaw approached Blueclaw.

"Hey, Blueclaw would it be ok if I went out into the forest?", Hawkpaw asked.

"Of course not!", Blueclaw exclaimed.

"But I wouldn't be alone", Hawkpaw insisted.

"Who would you be with?"

"Leopardpaw and Goldenpaw"

"I trust Leopardpaw, but Goldenpaw would get you in trouble"

Leopardpaw felt Goldenpaw's fur bristle with anger. She laid her tail on her back to try to calm her down and when it worked she went back to listening to the conversation.

"Please", Hawkpaw pleaded.

"Well…alright, just don't get into too much trouble", Blueclaw sighed.

"Oh thank you Blueclaw"

Hawkpaw limped out of the den and said, "Let's go"

And with that the three friends made their way out of camp…

It had been Goldenpaw's idea to go to Sunningrocks. Leopardpaw and Hawkpaw where uneasy about going there after Redclaw's death, but reluctantly they followed.

Sunningrocks was in sight when Goldenpaw said, "When you get to the rocks lie down and sleep in the sun and you'll feel relaxed when you wake up"

"We should try to hunt so if anyone asks we can say we've been hunting", Hawkpaw said thoughtfully.

"That a great idea. Now let's go!", Leopardpaw said excitedly.

She was nervous too though. She had heard that technically this was RiverClan territory, but ThunderClan was not going to let them have it.

She followed her friends out onto the rocks and settled down between Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw.

She laid her head on her paws as the warmth on the sun lulled her to sleep.

In her dream Leopardpaw was back in the grassy clearing from her first dream. This time a cat was there, it was a grey tom with dark grey spots. He came up to her and attempted to touch noses with her put she scrambled back.

"Don't apprentices these days know when a StarClan warrior is talking to you", the tom said.

"I'm a new apprentice", Leopardpaw explained.

"Ah, you're newly apprenticed. How was your kithood?", he asked.

"I was a kittypet", she said confused.

"I know", he said.

"How could you have known?"

"Because I am your kin"

"I am a kittypet"

"You _were _a kittypet, but that's not important. What's important is that long ago my daughter became a kittypet, you are descended from her, which makes us kin"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Greyspots"

"Why are you here?"

"To give you a prophecy"

"Do I have to be a medicine cat apprentice now?", she asked fearfully.

"No. you have to be a warrior", he said, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

All of a sound a faint sound cut through the dream and Greyspots said, "You must wake, now!"

"But what about the prophecy?", she asked.

As the dream started to fade he whispered, _"The roaring Leopard will save the clan of Thunder from the dark Lion that threatens the clans"_

_***Line Break:**_

"What are you doing on our territory?", a voiced yowled.

Leopardpaw jerked her head up to fine two toms starring at her from across the river.

Quickly she got to her feet and nudged Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw up, only to find that the tom where already half way across the river.

The she-cats sprang into the bushes just as the cats got a shore. She had a chance to look them over better.

The first was a white tom, completely white except for his paws which where a smokey grey. The second was a large all white tom with pale green eyes.

She looked him over some more and drew in his scent. He was fatter and she knew why.

This cat had been a kittypet.

She knew exactly who this cat was, this cat was her brother; Snowy.

It really dawned on her when the other tom said, "Come on Snowpaw let's get out of here"

"Coming Stonepaw", Snowpaw said, but he kept starring into the bushes.

"Come on let's get out of here", Goldenpaw said.

But even as they got back to camp she couldn't stop thinking about Snowpaw. That tom was her brother, she knew that.

And she knew that she had to go to the next gathering.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm going to do this quiz thing.**

**so I have two cats there names are Kimber and Lila. In my stories that I write I usually try to make them characters in the story. and so I have. my question for YOU is can you guess which cats they are.**

**Here are the Hints:**

**Kimber is in my other story: Warriors: The New Clan (When I update that I have something like this on the new chapter)**

**Lila is in this story**

**Lila isn't in the main clan (Which is ThunderClan)**

**Lila loves kits, but she can be very angry and snotty**

**I hope this makes you think!**

**Review you answers!**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The moon glittered silently over the island as the Thunderclan cats made their way towards the tree bridge.

Leopardpaw was very excited. It would be her and Goldenpaw's gathering. But what_ she_ was looking forward to was finding her brother, even though she knew there was a chance he wouldn't be their tonight.

Goldenpaw leaped onto the tree bridged and started to sprint across. She didn't get very far though before she slipped and Hawkpaw had to dash onto the bridge to save Goldenpaw from falling into the lake.

Leopardpaw crossed more slowly, but still easily caught up with Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw. Goldenpaw was definitely spooked; usually she would just brush it off and continue to sprint, but now she was shaking in fear.

Leopardpaw walked beside Goldenpaw and said, "Its ok you'll be all right now"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine really", she stammered.

The three friends hopped off the tree bridge and Goldenpaw started to look a little better, but she still looked as if she'd been sick for a moon.

She and Hawkpaw took Goldenpaw aside and started to groom her pelt. Goldenpaw gave them curious looks and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You want to look good for your first gathering, don't you?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to do this. You aren't my mother", Goldenpaw snapped.

Leopardpaw didn't get her best friend sometimes. Most times she was a fun loving prankster, but other times she could be a dark and angry cat. She believed it something to do with her family. Her mother Lionclaw, had practical ignored her from birth and her father; Spottedstar, had loved her and taken care of her sense then. But not having her mother's love didn't give Goldenpaw the right to be so angry and cold sometimes.

"Well from I can see your mother doesn't really care that you almost fell, so let _us_ help you!" she shouted angrily.

As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't. Goldenpaw's eyes where brimmed with sorrow and her looked glazed with an emotion she had never seen on Goldenpaw's face before. Fear. Could her best friend really be afraid of her?

She turned to Hawkpaw; she didn't look scared; only shocked.

"I'm sorry I-", Leopardpaw started, but it was too late. Goldenpaw was already running toward the gathering.

She tried to follow but Hawkpaw stopped her, saying, "Just give her time. Your one of her best friends she _will_ come around. I promise"

With that Hawkpaw walked into the gathering with Leopardpaw sulking behind.

As sad as she was the gathering still her breath away. The four great oaks loomed over her head. Cats of all clans where here, sharing tongues and spreading news of the other clans. And in the middle of the clearing she could see the Great rock where the leaders would announce the news of their clans.

As she searched the clearing for Goldenpaw, Hawkpaw, or really anyone who she could talk to; she ran into a Shadowclan apprentice making both cats stumble backwards.

She tried to keep moving when as a familiar voice said angrily, "Hey watch where you're going"

She turned around and came face to face with a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly, she was probably the Shadowclan apprentice. The she-cat's pale green eyes flashed angrily as she said, "You better apologize"

"Sorry", she mumbled, lifting her head.

The she-cats eyes widened with shock as she gasped, "Spotty?"

That's when it her, "Tigress!"

The two she-cats purred with happiness breathing in one of the scent the two cats thought they would never smell again.

That is until Tigress said, "I'm sorry Spotty. I should have believed you about the clans being real. I believe you now"

She nudged her sister playfully and said, "It's alright Tigress, but I not Spotty anymore. I'm Leopardpaw of Thunderclan"

"Really that's great. I'm Stripedpaw of Shadowclan now", Stripedpaw said proudly.

"That's great. Have you seen a Riverclan apprentice named Snowpaw here by chance?" Leopardpaw asked.

"No, but me and my mentor; Twilightfur, saw a few Riverclan apprentices by the border yesterday and I wanted to talk to them. Why?" Stripedpaw said

"I think Snowpaw might be our brother Snowy", she explained.

"I guess I could take a look around the borders see if I can smell him", Stripedpaw suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll look around Sunningrocks every chance I get", she said happily.

"Great", Stripedpaw said happily, then turned and said quietly, "Do you like living in Thunderclan; do you have friends, a mentor, do cats make fun of you because you were a kittypet?"

"I love living in Thunderclan, I two good friends named Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw, my mentor is Spottedstar, and yes two apprentices named Blackpaw and Nightpaw make fun of me but no one else does", she said answering her questions.

"I have two friends named Specklepaw and Tigershay in my clan, but the rest just pick on me for being a kittypet. Well except my mentor Twilightfur, she's pretty nice", Stripedpaw said.

They stopped talk as one of the leaders; Shortstar I think, called out, "The gathering has begun"

The first leader to speak was a grey and orange she-cat who said, "All is well in Shadowclan. We have two new apprentices named Specklepaw and Stripedpaw. Who are apprenticed to Badgerclaw and Twilghtfur"

The four clans cheered the apprentices' names throughout the hollow. Leopardpaw easily shouted her sister's name the loudest.

The leader; who Leopardpaw guessed was Cloverstar, the leader of Shadowclan continued by saying, "We also have one new warrior. Tigerpaw has earned her warrior name and is now known as Tigershay"

Again the clans cheered but this time Leopardpaw turned to Stripedpaw; who was cheering for her clanmate and asked, "Why is her name different?"

"She was a kittypet and she wanted to keep part of her name", Stripedpaw said simply.

After Cloverstar stepped down Spottedstar approached the Great Rock and said, "We too have new apprentices. Goldenpaw and Leopardpaw are now apprenticed to Soundripple and myself"

She raised her head proudly as the clans shouted her name; Stripedpaw's voice was one of the loudest.

"Soundripple is the new deputy of Thunderclan", Spottedstar said flatly then continued by saying, "And we have two new warriors. Hazelpaw and Kestrelpaw have earned their warrior names and are now known as Hazelthorn and Kestrelstrike"

Spottedstar jumped down from the great rock as the clans cheered the warriors' new names. The Windclan leader; Shortstar came up next.

"Windclan has little to report. We have a new apprentice, Featherpaw is apprenticed to Frostwind"

The last cat came up had to be Swirlstar leader of Riverclan because that was the only cat that hadn't gone yet.

He came forward and said, "Riverclan is well. We have two new apprentices tonight, though neither of them are with us. Their names are Stonepaw and Snowpaw"

She and Stripedpaw cheered for their brother with pride knowing that they would be watching for him, so that they could be a family once more.

* * *

She caught up with Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw on the way back to camp. Hawkpaw greeted her, while Goldenpaw kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Where were you during the gathering?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I was talking to one of the new Shadowclan apprentices; Stripedpaw", She said. She felt bad that she couldn't tell her friends about her sister, but she promised herself that once they found Snowy and Piper, she would tell them everything.

As they walked her feelings that she had been too harsh to Goldenpaw grew and grew until finally she said, "I'm sorry Goldenpaw. For everything, please forgive me"

Goldenpaw looked at her and for a moment she could see some of the old happy spark in her eyes. The light grew as she said, "An apology is all I ever wanted"

The three friends purred with happiness as the told each other about ever thing that happened to them at the gathering.

They talked like that until they got back to camp. They entered the apprentice den to find Blackpaw, Nightpaw, and Leafpaw fast asleep in their nests.

The three she-cats shuffled over to their nests and collapsed into their nest. They washed each other's fur until they feel asleep. Just as they fell asleep the first leaf fell. Which meant leaf-fall was on its way.

* * *

**Thanks for guessing Icefeather; but Lila is not Shortstar. Kimber is not Fox because Fox is a Tom and Kimber is a She-cat**

**Here are the hints for Find Lila (Which is what I'm calling this)**

**She isn't a tabby, but she does have stripes some where on her pelt**

**Its one of Stripedpaw's jobs to take care of her**

**In the next chapter I think I'll do Spottedstar and Leopardpaw's first training session and I'll have a little bit of Leafpaw in there too, because she has only been shown sleeping so far. Plus maybe some Snowy/Snowpaw.**

***Also I need a warrior name for Leafpaw***


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw wake up"

Leopardpaw woke opened her eyes and found Leafpaw standing over her.

"What's going on is Shadowclan invading?" Leopardpaw said franticly.

"No, silly. Spottedstar wants you", Leafpaw purred with amusement.

"Oh, I looked kind of silly didn't I?" Leopardpaw said embarrassed.

"It's alright it happens to every cat. I got to go Eagleheart will be waiting for me", Leafpaw said as she left the den.

Leopardpaw stood up and try to shake the sleepiness from her pelt. She looked around the den and found that she was only apprentice still there.

She ran out of the den, trying not to be late for her training, when she almost ran into Ashshard and Appleleaf.

"Sorry", she called to them making her way towards the High Rock.

When she got to Spottedstar's den she found that he was already waiting for her.

"You're late", he said coldly.

"I'm so sorry Spottedstar. No one woke me up you see so-", she started.

"It's alright. I wanted you to be fully rested for training", Spottedstar interrupted with amusement

"Come on, we will be going to the sandy hollow. Then we'll go to Snakerocks", he said as he started to walk away.

Once they got into the forest Spottedstar turned to Leopardpaw and said, "Tell me about yourself Leopardpaw"

"What?" she said shocked.

"Tell me about your family", he clarified.

"Well…" she started, "I was born the youngest of four. I had two older sisters named Tigress and Piper and an older brother named Snowy."

"And what made you want to join the clans?" he asked curiously.

"My eldest sister Tigress didn't believe that the clan cats were really, but I did. We got into an argument and I left", she said.

"What does your sister think now?" he said quietly.

"I-I don't know", she stammered.

"You're telling me that Stripedpaw still thinks there are no clan cats?" Spottedstar inquired.

"You know about Stripedpaw", Leopardpaw said shocked.

"Yes", he said simply.

They walked in silence for a while until Leopardpaw asked, "So wants your family like?"

"I was born the oldest of two. Lizardsong is my sister. When I was I first became leader, I fell in love with Lionclaw. She had two kits near the end of leaf bare named Flamekit and Goldenkit. Flamekit died of greencough and Goldenpaw is now an apprentice", he told her.

"Wow you have a big family", Leopardpaw said.

"Once you become a warrior you'll likely get a mate and have kits. Most warriors do", Spottedstar said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes. Here we are the training hollow", he said stepping back to let Leopardpaw see the hollow.

As they entered the hollow she saw Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw practicing together as their mentors gave them tips.

Spottedstar saw her starring and said, "You can train with them once you know some basic moves"

Leopard nodded and asked, "So what are we going to do first?"

"I want you to try to get passed me, but remember claws sheathed", he explained.

'_I'm going to fight Spottedstar on my first day of fighting'_, she thought uneasily.

Once Spottedstar blocked the entrance to the hollow she attacked.

She leaped into the air and tried to jump over Spottedstar's back, but he saw this coming and jumped into the air, throwing Leopardpaw higher into the air, making her fall to the ground with a thump.

Leopardpaw stood up slowly and shook off her dizziness. She charged at Spottedstar and reared up on her hind legs, battering his face with her paws. But when she started to batter at his face, she realized he was no longer there. Instead he was on the other side of the clearing.

That's when an idea hit her. If she couldn't take him down by a frontal attack, she'd have to trick him.

She ran at Spottedstar head on. When he swiped his paws at her, she jerked to the side. While he stood there confused for only a moment, she leaped onto his back with her claws unsheathed.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground and rolled flattening her against the earth. She got up, dazed and leaped blindly once more, this time hinting him straight in the chest, causing him to fall over.

Knowing she had won she put her paws on Spottedstar's chest until he said, "Get off you big fur ball"

She saw Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw starring at her as she helped Spottedstar up. She glanced at Spottedstar who said, "Oh go head you can train with them, but know I'll be watching"

She glanced happily at her friends. She was shocked when she heard Goldenpaw growl, "Get off Thunderclan land"

"Yes, go back to your twolegs", Hawkpaw sneered.

She was unsure if Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw were joking, but ether way it made her angry.

She leaped on to Goldenpaw, but she dodged out of the way. Goldenpaw chased her around the clearing. Leopardpaw dropped to the ground pretending to be exhausted.

Goldenpaw gloated in triumph, "All tired out huh?"

Leopardpaw turned her head and smirked, "Nope", and thrust upwards sending Goldenpaw to the ground.

Hawkpaw wasn't as easy. She only dodged her attacks and she was quick, so she was hard to hit. Leopardpaw reared up to use the jumping attack she'd used on Spottedstar, when Hawkpaw bowled into her throwing Leopardpaw to the ground.

* * *

On the way to Snakerocks Leopardpaw asked, "Why are we going here?"

"So we can watch Leafpaw's assessment", Spottedstar explained.

Leopardpaw had forgotten that today Leafpaw would become a warrior. She was honored that Spottedstar let her watch this.

She watched as Leafpaw found a burrow full of mice, which was odd during leaf-fall. She chased after the mice until she had killed five. Leafpaw also managed to catch a sparrow as well.

"We should go", Spottedstar said, nudging Leopardpaw to her paws.

Leopardpaw nodded and followed Spottedstar back to camp. They made it just before Leafpaw and Eagleheart did.

She saw Spottedstar go up to Eagleheart and asked, "Did she pass?"

"Easily", Eagleheart replied proudly.

"Then I will announce it now", he said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting"

Leopardpaw sat down beside Wolfheart and Sleekpelt as Spottedstar announced, "We have an apprentice here today that has earned her warrior name. Leafpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", she said excitedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw from this moment forth you will be known as Leafbreeze. Starclan honors your speed and you intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", Spottedstar finished.

"Leafbreeze, Leafbreeze!" the cats shouted.

Leopardpaw watched as Leafbreeze sat down beneath the High Rock for her vigil. And she couldn't help but think with excitement, _that will be me someday!_

* * *

**Thanks Icefeather for the name really appreciate it**

**Find Lila Hints:**

**She isn't in Thunderclan**

**She loves kits, but she can be angry and stuck up sometimes**

**She's a she-cat**

**She isn't a tabby, but she does have stripes**

**It one of Stripedpaw's jobs to feed her**

**She isn't in Windclan**

**She isn't an elder**

**She doesn't have brown or ginger fur**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been two moons since Leopardpaw had seen Snowpaw at Sunningrocks. She was going there to look for him while her friends where asleep.

As she made her way out of the den, Goldenpaw opened her eyes lazily and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, now go back to sleep", Leopardpaw insisted.

"No, if you're going somewhere I'm going to", Goldenpaw says quietly.

Yet apparently it wasn't quiet enough because after Goldenpaw said that Hawkpaw sleepily raised her head and starred at them; her green eyes glazed with sleep.

Hawkpaw shook the sleep from her eyes and asked, "Why are you to up, it the middle of the night!"

"Leopardpaw was going somewhere without us", Goldenpaw asked.

"Really?" Hawkpaw said. She turned to Leopardpaw and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, I was going to Sunningrocks", Leopardpaw admitted.

"Why" Hawkpaw asked.

"To see if my brother was there", Leopardpaw said quietly.

"Your brother!" Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw said in unison.

She sighed as she told her friends about what happened on the day they went to Sunningrocks and how she had found Stripedpaw at the gathering, when she was finished her friends didn't look too surprised.

"I knew something was bothering you", Goldenpaw said.

"So when do we leave", Hawkpaw whispered.

"You want to come?" Leopardpaw said in surprise

"Of course mouse-brain, were your friends. We want to meet this family of yours", Goldenpaw said gleefully.

"Alright, let's go. But quietly", Leopardpaw sighed.

When the three she-cats arrived at Sunningrock, Leopardpaw wasn't surprised to find that there were cats there.

One of the scents was a scent she knew quite well, "Stripedpaw?" she shouted.

"Leopardpaw!" Stripedpaw exclaimed, leaping out of the shadows to greet her sister.

Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw stepped out of the shadows as well, but instead of greeting Stripedpaw, they snarled and unsheathed their claws.

"Guys, its ok; this is Stripedpaw", Leopardpaw explained.

"And who are _you?_" a new voice questioned.

"That's Spotty you mouse-brain", Stripedpaw said to the shadows.

In a sudden flash of white Leopardpaw was trapped under a wall of white fur. She looked up to see Snowpaw standing over her, looking her over with his intense pale green stare.

Suddenly his eyes softened and he said, "Spotty?"

"It's Leopardpaw now", Leopardpaw said proudly.

"And you're in Thunderclan", Snowpaw said sarcastically.

"So what Snowy, you're in Riverclan", Leopardpaw shot back.

"It's Snowpaw now and Riverclan is the Best!" Snowpaw argued.

"Stop this!" Stripedpaw shouted.

"You want to wake the whole forest?" Goldenpaw mumble. Next to her Hawkpaw smirked.

"I have something else I need to ask. Do any of you know where Piper is?" Stripedpaw asked.

"No I haven't seen her", Snowpaw said.

"Maybe she found Windclan", Leopardpaw suggested.

"Maybe…" Stripedpaw whispered.

Goldenpaw suddenly said, "Leopardpaw we should get back the sun is about to rise"

Leopardpaw glanced at her brother and sister before finally saying, "Yes, we should go" she turned back to her littermates and said, "Try to come to the next gathering"

Snowpaw nodded, but Stripedpaw barely even looked up. As Leopardpaw and her friends started back into the undergrowth she saw Snowpaw swim across the river and Stripedpaw disappear into the shadows.

The three apprentices arrived at camp just as the sun rose. She saw Soundripple and Lionclaw emerge from the warrior's den, but saw no sign of her mentor.

"Is Spottedstar coming?" she asked.

"No", was all Soundripple said.

"Where are we going?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Goldenpaw and I are going to Tallpines to hunt", Soundripple said

"And Hawkpaw and I are going to the training hollow to train", Lionclaw said.

"Then what am I doing?" Leopardpaw asked.

"You will be coming with me", a voice said from behind her.

She whipped around to find three cats behind her; the first was Spottedstar, the second was Blueclaw, and the third was Nightpaw!

"We are going to the Moonstone", Spottedstar continued.

Blueclaw thrust his way in front of her and laid down a pile of herbs and said, "Eat them"

Leopardpaw recoiled and the taste and turned to find Nightpaw laughing at her!

"Why are you laughing?" Leopardpaw asked angrily.

"You, the face you just made was ridiculous", Nightpaw said smirking.

"You look plenty ridiculous without eating herbs", Leopardpaw spat, flowing Spottedstar and Blueclaw into the forest.

When Nightpaw caught up with them he turned to Leopardpaw and sneered, "Watch what you say _Kittypet!_"

And Leopardpaw did. The whole trip she said practically nothing out of the fear that the black apprentice would make up some excuse that she had done something wrong.

When they arrived at mothermouth Spottedstar said, "Follow us, we will lead you to the moonstone"

When they reached the cavern of the Moonstone Leopardpaw gasped. The stone was many tail lengths high and glowed like the stars.

"Go to sleep", Spottedstar instructed, "Maybe Starclan will send you good dreams"

Leopardpaw did as she was told and laid in the darkness until sleep overwhelmed her.

She opened her eyes to see a familiar cat staring down at her, "Greyspots?"

"Yes, stand up now! There are things you must see", he said grimly.

Greyspots took her to small pond, he touch his nose to the pool of water and when the rippling cleared their where cats moving in the water.

The first was of her, older, most likely a warrior. She was standing next to a white cat. The cat's body disappeared and in the cats place a ginger cat sat beside her.

Next she saw a brown blob fading into nothing. When the cat was completely gone, Leopardpaw saw five kits laying on the ground.

Lastly she saw herself in the nursery starring down at a kit, a miniature copy of herself really. The kit disappeared to reveal two other kits; a pale grey kit and a grey and black kit.

Leopardpaw turned to Greyspots and asked, "What was that?"

"That was your future", Greyspots said grimly.

"What wrong with it?" Leopardpaw asked confusedly

"You have a chance to be a great leader, one of the best in the forest. But many troubling things lay ahead of you, rember that", Greyspots promised.

Leopardpaw stood in horror as Starclan disappeared and she open her eyes.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leopardpaw gasped as she awoke. Nightpaw stirred beside her.

Nightpaw looked at her with compassion and asked, "Bad dream?"

She nodded. Near the Moonstone she saw Blueclaw and Spottedstar awaken.

Spottedstar turned to the apprentices and said, "Get up. We _must _return to camp"

Leopardpaw still frozen in shock, was helped up by Nightpaw who said, "It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you"

Usually Leopardpaw would have hissed and avoided Nightpaw, but something in his voice calmed her, and made her feel safe.

When the exited Mouthermouth Nightpaw asked, "What was your dream about?"

When Leopardpaw didn't answer he added in hastily, "Thank you Nightpaw, I just don't want to re-experience it over again"

"That bad huh?" Nightpaw said.

Leopardpaw nodded, "What did you dream about?", she said, quickly changing the subject.

Nightpaw's eyes lit up, "My future"

"How does your future look?", Leopardpaw asked.

"Great! I'm going to be a good warrior, with a loving mate, and lots of kits!", Nightpaw said.

For some reason the thought of Nightpaw having a mate and kits made her angry, _'I'm I jealous!'_, she thought to herself. There was no way she was jealous, her and Nightpaw where just friend; less than that actually.

"Leopardpaw are you ok?", Nightpaw asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Blackpaw will be happy to hear about the kits!", Leopardpaw snapped.

"Blackpaw?", he asked, "What does this have to do with Blackpaw?"

"Oh come on, the whole clan knows you to are going to be mates. It's so obvious", Leopardpaw said angrily.

"I don't like Blackpaw. She's a friend, nothing more", Nightpaw said seriously.

"Yeah, whatever", Leopardpaw grumbled before running ahead, leaving Nightpaw shouting after her.

When she arrived back at camp, she was bowled over by a furry mass of grey and gold fur.

As Leopardpaw tackled the ball of fur to the ground she realized it was only Sunstripe's kits; Sunkit and Silverkit.

"Sunkit, Silverkit, you two get back here right now and stop bugging the apprentices", Sunstripe said sternly.

Leopardpaw walked away, purring with amusement. That is until she remembered something she'd heard from Hawkpaw. Apparently no one knew who Leafbreeze, Sunkit, or Silverkit's father was. Hawkpaw told her that it had to be a cat from another clan, because they're no silver toms in the clan.

Leopardpaw sat down under the shade of an elder tree and watched the kits play. They seemed like all the other Thunderclan kits. Except these kits had large paws for kits and their fur was not as fluffy as Bramblekit's and Whitekit's fur was; and they were a moon older than Sunkit and Silverkit!

In Leopardpaw's heart though, she really didn't care where the kits came from as long as they were loyal to Thunderclan, like she was determined to be…

* * *

**Sorry short chapter**

**Any way Mintiecool1 guess who Lila is correctly. Lila is Racoontail of Shadowclan**

**She isn't in Thunderclan**

**She loves kits (because she has three), but can be stuck up at times (Shadowclan cats are known to be stuck up and aggressive.**

**She's a she-cat (Duhh!)**

**She isn't a tabby but she does have stripes (Her tail has stripes on it)**

**It's one of Stripedpaw jobs to take care of her (Stripedpaw is in Shadowclan, like Racoontail, it is the apprentices job to take care of elders, queens, and kits)**

**She isn't in Windclan (She's in Shadowclan**

**She isn't an elder (She's a queen)**

**She isn't ginger or brown (She's grey)**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun shined through the leaves on the trees as Leopardpaw, Hawkpaw, and Goldenpaw raced out into the forest for a day of hunting.

Hawkpaw was usually quiet today, Leopardpaw thought this was strange even for Hawkpaw and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah", Hawkpaw muttered, "Just problems with Lionclaw"

Goldenpaw whipped around and said, "She has been super high strung lately even to me and Spottedstar"

"What could you have done that's made her so angry?", Leopardpaw asked.

"Can you keep a secret?", Hawkpaw asked.

"Yes", Leopardpaw said.

Hawkpaw turned to Goldenpaw and said, "You too Goldenpaw"

"Of course I can keep a secret", Goldenpaw said shocked.

"Well you know how Redclaw was killed at Sunningrocks right?", Hawkpaw started.

"Yes", Leopardpaw said, waiting for her to get to the point.

Goldenpaw must have been thinking the same thing because she hissed, "Get on with it already"

"Well", Hawkpaw started, "He wasn't killed by a Riverclan warrior"

"Then who was he killed by?", Leopardpaw questioned.

"Lionclaw", Hawkpaw whispered.

"How can you be sure?", Goldenpaw said, angry that anyone would accuse her mother of murder.

"I saw it. Lionclaw told me to retreat, but I hadn't seen Redclaw and I wanted to make sure he was okay. He was trying to get Lionclaw to retreat when she jumped on him and…", Hawkpaw trailed off.

"She knows I know and she'll do anything to get me from taking this to Spottedstar", Hawkpaw said shaking.

Goldenpaw rested her tail on Hawkpaw back comforting, while Leopardpaw said, "Why don't we go back to camp?"

"But we haven't caught anything?", Goldenpaw questioned.

"I know, but I think Hawkpaw should lie down", Leoparpaw said.

Goldenpaw glanced at Hawkpaw, who was noticeably shaking and sighed, "Yes, it looks as if she not fit enough to hunt anyway"

As they got closer to camp they heard yowls of warriors and apprentices and the frightened squeals of kits. The three apprentices glanced at each other; Hawkpaw's reveal forgotten.

When they rushed into camp their clan was battling cats that smelled of wind and rabbits._ Windclan!_, Leopardpaw thought to herself.

The apprentices burst into the battle. Leopardpaw came face to face with a pale silver she-cat; her pale green eyes brimmed with hate. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she hissed, "Spotty?"

Leopardpaw stepped back, startled that this cat knew her kittypet name. Suddenly she realized who this was, "Piper?", She asked quietly.

"It's Silverpaw now, but yes its me", Silverpaw said quietly.

"Spotty", Silverpaw whispered, "Are you here against your will. Do you want to go home?"

"Never, Thunderclan is my home. And my name is Leopardpaw", Leopardpaw sneered.

Silverpaw took a few steps back and said, "I only meant that if you weren't happy here…I could take you home"

"Are you saying you aren't loyal to Windclan?", Leopardpaw questioned.

"I would give my life for Windclan", Silverpaw said simply.

"No", Leopardpaw said, "I will never live in the Twolegplace again, are family is here"

"Yes I saw Snowpaw at the border a few days back", Silverpaw said.

That's when a cat ran into her cause her mind to jeer back to the fact that there was a battle going on around them.

Turning back to Silverpaw she said, "We'll talk so okay?"

When Silverpaw nodded she said, "Goodbye"

As Leopardpaw jumped back into battle she thought she heard SIlverpaw mutter, "Goodbye sister, it's you have finally found the place where you belong"

She found Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw in the middle of fight between two Windclan apprentices. With a yowling battle cry she leaped on the two Windclan apprentices, causing them to fall to the ground. The three she-cats fended off the apprentices until they ran into the bushes in defeat.

Turning to Hawkpaw who was panting after her chasing the apprentices out of camp and asked, "Who's leading the attack?"

Hawkpaw turned to Leopardpaw and said, "All cats are taking orders from Darkkheart, he must be the leader"

Leopardpaw nodded. She slowly slipped through the crowd of cats until she found Darkkheart perched on the High Rock.

Leopardpaw leaped at him bravely. Causing both cats to fall to the ground. As Leopardpaw steady herself she saw Darkkheart leaping at her. As fast as she could she tried to dodge the blow, but instead had a pair of thorn sharp claws slice her shoulder.

"Mouse-brained apprentice", Darkkheart sneered, "Did you really think you were a match for me?"

"I know I'm a match for you, I didn't really have to think about it. Why, did you?", Leopardpaw said sarcastically.

Dakkheart sneered at leaped at Leopardpaw. Which she dodged nimbly. She unsheathed her claws and ranked them down his back legs as he was turning, which made him yowl in pain.

She sliced her claws down Darkkheart face blindy causing him to scream in pain. With one final slash to her shoulder wound, which was already bleeding badly; he fell to the ground in defeat. Leopardpaw put her unsheathed claws on his throat and yowled in triumph.

When the Windclan cat heard the yowl they scattered. As the last of the Windclan warriors left the camp, she heard an ear splitting screech of sorrow and turned to see Goldenpaw and Spottedstar standing over a cat.

Leaving Darkkheart, she ran up beside Goldenpaw and looked sadly down at the she-cat lying before her; the she-cat usually spiky grey fur was matted with blood and her green eyes where glazed as they starred at the stars.

Soundripple was dead…

**DUN DUN DUN, cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait for this, i try to update every story every weekend, but I didn't have time so I'm giving it two you now.**

**My question for you is, what do you think will happen next? (Not a very creative question)**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leopardpaw watched as Goldenpaw laid down for Soundripple's vigil. Leopardpaw wondered, _Could I have stopped her death?_ Soundripple had been like a second mentor to her and she felt the loss of the deputy with a heavy heart.

Leopardpaw was about to join the vigil for Soundripple when a voice from behind said, "I hope you don't think you're going to go to the vigil"

She turned to see Blueclaw scowling at her, "Why can't I go to the vigil? Soundripple was a good friend and my second mentor"

Blueclaw's eyes flashed with sympathy as he said, "I understand. I've had lots friends and family die before, and it isn't easy. But your shoulder wound is very deep and if I don't put herbs on it, it _will_ get infected"

Leopardpaw sighed and said, "Fine, but can you tell Spottedstar not to bury her until I've said goodbye?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises. Now come with me and let's get your shoulder checked out", Blueclaw said, starting toward the medicine cat den

* * *

Leopardpaw woke up in the medicine cat den the next morning. Blueclaw insisted she stay there for the night until the swelling went down in her shoulder.

Blueclaw was standing over her inspecting her shoulder. When she awoke he stepped back, startled and said, "You can see Soundripple now"

"They haven't buried her yet?", Leopardpaw asked.

"No I made sure they didn't", Blueclaw grumbled, staring back at her shoulder.

"How is it?", Leopardpaw asked.

"How's what?", Blueclaw asked.

"My shoulder; that is what you were thinking about isn't it", Leopardpaw questioned.

"You'll have a scar, and no it wasn't what I was thinking about", Blueclaw said grumpily.

"Then, if I may ask what were you thinking about?", Leopardpaw asked politely.

For a moment Blueclaw looked as if he wasn't going to tell her, but he just sighed and said, "You deserve to know. Just before you came to Thunderclan, I was given a prophecy that said, '_The roaring Leopard will save the Clan of Thunder from the vicious Lion"_

Leopardpaw said confused, "Okay, what does that have to do with my shoulder?"

"Oh never mind", Blueclaw said rolling his eyes, "Just get some rest after you see Soundripple"

As Leopardpaw left the den she said, "Alright I will!"

She saw Soundripple's body in the clearing, as it had been last night. Goldenpaw was still sitting beside her. As Leopardpaw laid down she saw Goldenpaw's yellow eyes were glazed with sorrow and exhaustion.

Turning to her friend she said, "Get some sleep", Goldenpaw looked hesitant so Leopardpaw added, "Maybe you'll dream of Soundripple"

Goldenpaw nodded her head and uneasily stood up and made her way to the apprentices den. Turning back to Soundripple she whispered a farewell and smelled her scent one last time. It still shocked her how much Soundripple looked like Shock, they even smelled similar. That when she realized, '_Shock, who will tell her that her sister is dead?'_

She promised herself that she would visit Shock tomorrow and tell her about Soundripple, she would imagine that Shock would sad to hear that her sister was dead, but someone had to tell her.

But right now her shoulder had started to hurt and she was tired, so she went to the apprentice den and flopped down in her nest.

* * *

When Leopardpaw awoke Hawkpaw was standing over her. Hawkpaw rushed her to her feet and Leopardpaw noticed that her pelt was shiny and clean. Leopardpaw noticed that her own pelt was just as shiny.

"Did you wash me?", Leopardpaw asked.

Hawkpaw said with a gleam in her eyes, "No, Nightpaw did. He really likes you, you know"

"Nightpaw doesn't like me", Leopardpaw insisted, but that didn't stop her pelt from burning as she said it.

Goldenpaw entered the den her pelt shiny as well and said, "Yeah right he moons over you just as much as you moon over him"

"I don't moon over anyone", Leopardpaw said scowling.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up we don't want to be late", Goldenpaw said leaving the den.

Turning to Hawkpaw, Leopardpaw asked, "Be late for what?"

"It's a surprise", Hawkpaw said happily.

That's when they heard Spottedstar's yowl for a clan meeting. When she left the den she realized she had slept until almost moonhigh!

She took a seat next to Nightpaw and whispered, "Thanks for grooming my pelt"

"I wanted you to look beautiful for your ceremony", Nightpaw said simply.

"Ceremony, what ceremony?", Leopardpaw demanded.

"Your-", Nightpaw started.

"We are here for three very important announcements", Spottedstar started from the High Rock, "As you all know a Windclan cat named Darkkheart brought a Windclan patrol to our camp and attacked us. He fled after the battle ended but we will avenge this defeat"

"During the battle", Spottedstar continued, "Our deputy Soundripple was killed. And it is with a heavy heart that I must once again pick a new deputy. I say these words before Starclan, so that they may approve of my choice. Lionclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan"

'_How can he choose Lionclaw to be deputy, he killed Redclaw'_, Leopardpaw thought, _'But he doesn't know that!'_

"On a much brighter note", Spottedstar said jarring her focus back to the meeting, "I have three warriors to name. Goldenpaw, Hawkpaw, and Leopardpaw, came forward"

Leopardpaw raced up to Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw from her spot next to Nightpaw as Spottedstar said, "I, Spottedstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of you noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn"

"Goldenpaw, Hawkpaw, and Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan; even at the cost of your life?", Spottedstar asked.

"I do", the three apprentices pledged.

"The by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names", Spottedstar started, "Goldenpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Goldenstripe. Starclan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", Spottedstar rested his muzzle on top of Goldenstripe's head and she leaped down from the rock and Hawkpaw took her place.

"Hawkpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Hawkwing. Starclan honors you loyalty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", Spottedstar said, resting his muzzle on Hawkwing's head.

Lastly Leopardpaw came up feeling nervous and excited. Spottedstar said, "Leopardpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Leopardheart. Starclan honors you loyalty and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", as Spottedstar rested his head on Leopardheart's, he whispered, "Make me proud my apprentice"

* * *

**So there, they have their warrior names: Goldenstripe, Hawkwing, and Leopardheart. What do you think about the names?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Review answers:**

**Cheetahstar****: thanks, yep there definitely is some romance going on between those two.**

**Icefeather (Guest): yeah this story is pretty much the first warrior series with different cat and a few different events.**

**twinkleestar1801: Yay!**

**Stormheart (Guest): Nightpaw is very happy for Leopardheart and Blackpaw is very jealous. **

**2. One of the names is correct, but I'm not going to tell which one, I don't want to spoil it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Wake up!", a voice sounded, startling Leopardheart awake.

She opened her eyes to find Sharpeye looking down at her. "What?", she growled quietly.

Sharpeye rolled his eyes and said, "You need to help the apprentices clean out the elders den and the nursery"

"Why?", Leopardheart said outraged, but Sharpeye was already walking away, probably off to see his kits and mate in the nursery.

"Because there are only two apprentices in training and they have to do all the work by themselves", Wolfheart said from behind her.

Leopardheart sighed and nodded before leaving the den. She walked over to the apprentice den to find Nightpaw and Blackpaw chatting. Interrupting their conversation she said, "I'm going to help you clean out the dens today"

Blackpaw snorted and said, "What, did Lionclaw put you on apprentice duties?"

Leopardheart didn't reply, and Blackpaw said sarcastically, "Well you have fun with that, I'm going to train"

Trying to be nicer to Blackpaw she asked, "What's Echomist doing with you today?"

"Where going hunting, that way I'll pass my assessment with ease", Blackpaw said proudly.

"Of course you'll do well Blackpaw, you're one of the best hunters in Thunderclan", Nightpaw praised.

"Yes", Leopardheart said; dying to get out of there she added, "Well we should get started"

"Of course", Nightpaw said warmly.

The two cats headed toward the nursery, when suddenly Nightpaw stopped and stuttered, "I'll go get the new moss"

Leopardpaw purred in amusement as she said, "What, you aren't afraid of the queens are you?"

"No, I just thought that now you won't have to do it", Nightpaw explained.

Still not fully believing she said, "Thank you that was very sweet"

Nightpaw nodded, his eyes glowing at her praise as he went to collect the new moss.

It had been so long since Leopardheart's last visit to the nursery and boy had it gotten busy. Sunstripe, Iceshard, and Cloverfur where trying to get there kits settled down as best they could. While the newest queen; Lizardsong was lying on her side watching the kits with amusement.

When the kits saw her they squealed in delight and they bounded over to her. The nearest kit; Silverkit said, "Are you here to play with us?"

"There is a moss ball over there", Silverkit's golden brother, Sunkit pointed out.

"Or you could give us a badger ride!", Bramblekit exclaimed.

"Yes!", screamed the kits in unison. As they clamored to get on Leopardheart's back, one kit got on first and whispered in her ear, "Run before the others can get on"

Leopardheart chuckled and did as the kit asked. When they got out into the clearing she found out Whitekit was the kit on her back. Leopardheart laughed and collapsed in the snow, laughing until a voice growled, "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning out the dens?"

She stood up and came face to face with Spottedstar; she lowered her gaze and said, "I'm sorry. I will take my responsibilities more seriously next time"

Spottedstar nodded and turned away, as he left he called behind him, "Come to my den when you're done, I have a surprise for you"

Leopardheart returned to the nursery to find Nightpaw playing with Rainkit and Greykit. When he saw Leopardheart he quickly got to his feet and said, "Sorry kits, no more playing today"

As they made the new nests Iceshard; Bramblekit and Whitekit's mother said, "You're both very good with kits. Maybe Spottedstar will choose you to mentor them when they are apprentices"

Behind them someone chuckled. Leopardheart turned to see Lizardsong

Lizardsong's light brown and ginger pelt rippled with laughter as she said, "Like my brother would choose a new unexperienced warrior and an apprentice to mentor kits"

The usually calm Cloverfur snapped and Lizardsong, "Would you stop being so rude. Just because Spottedstar is your brother doesn't mean you can boss other cats around"

Leopardheart had forgotten that Lizardsong was Spottedstar brother, they were so different, but just one look at the two cats and you could easily guess they were littermates.

"Yes", Iceshard said her long, white fur bristling with anger, "You have no right to be so mean to these cats. We could judge you for not telling us the father of your kits, but we don't"

Lizardsong's blue eyes blazed with anger as she said, "Well we all know that there's another cat here that never had a mate visit", glancing accusingly at Sunstripe.

Sunstripe turned to her kits and said, "Take the other kits outside to play now please". Once the kits had scampered off she stood up tall and said, "Flintstrike"

Cloverfur and Lizardsong looked confused, but Iceshard said, "No, you promised you would stop seeing him"

Sunstripe turned to her friend and said, "I did, but I found out I was expecting kits after I stopped meeting with him"

Cloverfur gasped and asked, "So Leafbreeze, Sunkit, and Silverkit's father is the Riverclan deputy?"

Sunstripe nodded and turned to Leopardheart and Nightpaw; who were starring in shock at the queens and asked, "You're going to tell Spottedstar, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid we have to", Leopardheart said sadly.

Iceshard turned to Sunstripe and pleaded, "You can't leave; promise you won't leave"

Sunstripe licked Iceshard's head and said, "I won't leave unless Spottedstar asks me to"

Nightpaw pressed his pelt comfortably against Leopardheart's and said, "We should tell Spottedstar"

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting", Spottedstar called.

Once all the clan had gathered Spottedstar announced, "Sunstripe has something she wishes to confess", he back away letting Sunstripe address the clan; her eldest daughter Leafbreeze looked at her mother with confusion.

"As you know", Sunstripe said, "I have three kits; Leafbreeze, Sunkit, and Silverkit. Many of you also know that I lost two of my kits to badger's. In my first litter I lost my son Stonekit and in my recent litter I lost my daughter Tansykit"

The clan bowed their heads; recognizing the kits that where lost until Sunstripe shouted, "Stonekit and Tansykit aren't dead!"

The clan glanced around and whispered in hushed voices. Beside her Hawkwing asked Leopardheart, "Then where is they then". Leopardheart shrugged in confusion, this was not the secret Sunstripe was supposed to tell.

"Stonekit is now Stonepaw and Tansykit is still in the nursery, but they are safe. In Riverclan, with their father", Sunstripe said bowing her head in shame.

"Who is the father", one angry cat shouted. Sunstripe replied, "Flintstrike"

"Youre saying that my father is the deputy of Riverclan!", Leafbreeze said, shock and hurt was easily detected in her voice.

"Yes", Sunstripe said sadly.

"And the fact that my littermate is alive!", Leafbreeze growled. "Yes", Sunstripe said simply.

"Does Stonepaw and Tansykit no about you?", Leafbreeze asked.

"No", Sunstripe said tightly, "And I don't plan on telling them"

"Well I will then, they deserve to know", Leafbreeze said before sprinting into the warriors den.

That when Leopardheart remembered something; one of her brother Snowpaw's friends was named Stonepaw. Was it possible that her brother's best friend could be half Thunderclan?

* * *

So there you go did you like it? and as always what will happen next? remember to R&R


	15. Chapter 13

**twinkleestar1801: Their just best friends, Iceshard knew about Sunstripe and Flintstrike, but she promised she wouldn't tell.**

Chapter 13

It had been days since Sunstripe's reveal and the clan seemed to have forgotten about the shocking news, this was because today there would be four new apprentices; Sunkit, Silverkit, Bramblekit, and Whitekit would be made apprentices and no one in the clan could be happier.

As Leopardheart ate a sparrow with Hawkwing and Goldenstripe, Spottedstar approached them and said, "Leopardheart and Hawkwing can you come with me please?"

The two she-cats nodded and followed Spottedstar to his den; Leopardheart was surprised to see Leafpelt and Appleleaf there as well.

"As you know, Sunkit, Silverkit, Bramblekit and Whitekit will become apprentices today", Spottedstar said happily, "You four will be mentoring them"

Leopardheart's heart soared as she asked, "Who gets which kit?"

"You'll find out in a moment, I'm going to call the meeting now", Spottedstar announced.

The four cats emptied the den as Spottedstar climbed the High Rock calling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a call meeting"

As the cats gathered Leopardheart noticed Nightpaw and Blackpaw getting excited, Leopardheart felt a pain of sadness as she thought, _'They think they're getting their warrior names'_. She was almost tempted to go over and tell them that it wasn't what they thought, but she couldn't think of hurting Nightpaw like that.

"Today I get to perform the two best duties of being leader; the making of new apprentices and warriors", Spottedstar purred.

'_It looks like Nightpaw and Blackpaw will be getting their warrior names after all',_ Leopardheart thought.

"Nightpaw and Blackpaw, would you come up here?" Spottedstar asked as innocently as he could.

As the two apprentices approached the high rock Spottedstar said, "I, Spottedstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors"

Turning to the apprentices he asked, "Do you, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", Nightpaw said quietly.

"I do", Blackpaw said loudly, her voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, form this moment forth you shall be known as Nightstorm. Starclan honors you bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan", Spottedstar said.

"Blackpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Blacksplash. Starclan honors your loyalty and perseverance and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", Spottedstar said.

"Nightstorm, Blacksplash, Nightstorm, Blacksplash!" the clan shouted. She swore she shouted the loudest for Nightstorm and it seemed that Hawkwing shouted the loudest for Blacksplash.

"We also have four new apprentices among us", Spottedstar called, "Bramblekit, Whitekit, Sunkit, and Silverkit have reached six moons and are ready to begin apprenticeship"

"Bramblekit", Spottedstar called to the little light brown tabby tom, "From this moment forth, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Bramblepaw; your mentor will be Hawkwing. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you"

"Hawkwing", he said, "I know you are still young and have much yet to learn, but I hope you energy and youth will prove to be the right thing to Bramblepaw learn"

Leopardheart watched with pride as her friend touched noses with her new apprentice and sat back amongst the crowd of cats.

"Whitekit, from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Whitepaw, your mentor will be Leopardheart".

Leopardheart was shocked that she'd get the most troublesome kit as her apprentice and she was even more surprised that Spottedstar couldn't look more confident in his decision. That is until Lionclaw stepped forward.

"Spottedstar, as your deputy, I advise against this. Leopardheart was a kittypet and kittypets really shouldn't train warriors", Lionclaw said, spatting the word kittypet as if it were hard to say.

"Lionclaw", Spottedstar said sweetly to his mate, "I trained Leopardheart myself, are you calling me a kittypet?"

Lionclaw's green eyes widened as she said, "No of course not"

"Then let's get back to the ceremony", Spottedstar said.

Leopardheart padded up to Whitepaw who looked unfazed by the fact that his mentor was a kittypet and happily touched noses with her.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly without anymore disruption. Sunpaw got Appleleaf for a mentor; Leopardheart wasn't surprised by that, the light brown tabby would certainly pass down bravery to the young tom that is if she didn't pass down her sour attitude first. While Silverpaw was given Leafpelt to be her mentor. Leopardheart knew SIlverpaw would be in good paws; the tortoiseshell she-cat has always been a sweet she-cat and would be a good mentor.

But something else was on her mind; the gathering. Leafbreeze's threat still echoed in her mind. She had promised to tell Stonepaw and Tansykit the truth, but did she still plan to do it?

Leopardheart trudged along with the other cats going to the gathering. She felt bad that her apprentice had to miss this while Sunpaw and Silverpaw got to go.

Fourtrees looked beautiful in the snow; I had never seen anything so beautiful. Leafbreeze interrupted my thought as she asked, "Do you think", she lowered her voice, "_they_ will be there?"

I shrugged and said, "Tansykit is probably an apprentice now so who knows"

Leafbreeze nodded and headed off towards the front of the Thunderclan cats. Turning back towards Goldenstripe and Hawkwing she asked, "Do you really think she'll do it?"

"Leafbreeze is usually calm and caring, she might keep it a secret to spare Stonepaw and Tansykit the shame and humiliation", Hawkwing said.

"Yes", Goldenstripe agreed, "It could easily ruin their lives if she tells them"

Goldenstripe stopped in her tracks and whispered, "Look"

Leopardheart and Hawkwing followed Goldenstripe's gaze until they found what she was looking at. Leafbreeze was whispering something in Stonepaw's ear, and the more Leafbreeze seemed to say, the wider Stonepaw's eyes became.

"We have to tell Spottedstar", Leopardheart said turning towards where the leader where sitting underneath the Great Rock. Once there Leopardheart said, "Spottedstar we need to talk to you"

"Are you going to let your apprentices order you around, Spottedstar", a grey tom with swirled black markings said.

"We're not apprentices", Goldenstripe hissed.

Spottedstar was about to intervene when a grey and ginger she-cat said, "Oh, so you're medicine cats?"

Leopardheart felted enraged by these cats; she didn't care if they were leaders, they had no right to speak to them like that. She unsheathed her claws and said, "Guess again"

Spottedstar stepped in front of her and said, "Leopardheart this is a gathering; we mustn't fight"

"Oh, how sad, a warrior who can't keep her mouth shut", the gray and black tom sneered.

"Swirlstar", the other leader; a dusty brown she-cat said, "You are a leader, you should know better than to go looking for fights, especially at a gathering"

"When did you get so wise Shortstar", the grey and ginger she-cat said, rolling her eyes.

"When did you become so disrespectful Cloverstar", Shortstar retorted.

Cloverstar didn't answer; instead she leaped into the crowd of cat with Swirlstar on her heels.

"I'm _so_ sorry Spottedstar", Leopardheart said, "I didn't mean to cause trouble"

"It wasn't you who caused trouble. It was Swirlstar", Spottedstar said solemnly.

Turning to Shortstar she said, "Thank you for standing up for me"

"Well, I didn't think they should be judging you, you seem to have great potential. Even with your kittypet roots", Shortstar said simply.

"How did you know that", Spottedstar growled, "Did you spy on us?"

"No of course not; my apprentice told me", Shortstar said innocently.

That's when Leopardheart realized, "Is Silverpaw your apprentice?"

"She was my apprentice", Shortstar said, "She's Silverstripe now and she's even got an apprentice of her own"

"That's great", Leopardheart said happily, "Where is she?"

"Over by the Shadowclan cats last time I saw her", Shortstar said.

Turing to her friends she asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course", Goldenstripe said rolling her eyes.

Hawkwing glanced around nervously and said, "If it's ok, I might check on Stonepaw to see if he's ok"

"Yeah, its fine", Leopardheart said.

Leopardheart found her sister sitting with a small long legged grey tom.

Leopardheart prodded Silverstripe with her paw and said, "Guess what?"

Silverstripe jumped around spooked, her fur bristling until she saw who it was. As soon as she did she said, "What?"

"I got an apprentice", Leopardheart said cheerfully.

"Really I did to, wait if you have an apprentice that must mean you got your warrior name", Silverstripe questioned.

"Yep, you can now call me Leopardheart", Leopardheart said proudly.

Silverstripe purred in amusement as she bowed her head and said, "How may I serve you, _Leopardheart_"

"You can start by telling me who this young cat is, _Silverstripe_", Leopardheart purred in amusement.

"Who told you?" Silverstripe asked.

"Shortstar", Leopardheart said simply.

Silverstripe nodded and said, "Well, this young tom is Rabbitpaw. He's my new apprentice".

The stumbled as he said, "Hi", and bowed his head.

"You don't need to bow to her", Goldenstripe said giggling.

"Oh", Rabbitpaw said embarrassed.

"So who this", Silverstripe said nodding to Goldenstripe.

"Her names Goldenstripe and she's one of my best friends", Leopardheart said proudly

After greeting Goldenstripe, Silverstripe turned back to Leopardheart and said, "You mentioned an apprentice. Is she here?"

"No, Whitepaw stayed home with his brother", Leopardheart said sadly.

"It's alright", Silverstripe said, "I'll meet him next time"

Goldenstripe turned to Leopardheart and said, "The leader are going to start speaking, we should go"

Turning to Silverstripe Leopardheart said, "Maybe I'll see you at the border"

Silverstripe shrugged and guided Rabbitpaw away towards some Windclan warriors. Goldenstripe and Leopardheart found Hawkwing and sat down beside her. "Did you talk to Stonepaw?" Leopardheart asked.

"Oh…yes, yes I did", Hawkwing said startled.

"Was Snowpaw with him?" Leopardheart asked.

"No, it was just him this time", Hawkwing said. Something was off Hawkwing looked way too happy. It wasn't like she looked sad all the time, it was just she was usually a lot more serious looking than this.

Goldenstripe must have noticed it too because she asked, "Where did you go?"

"What?" Hawkwing said confused.

"Your eyes…" Goldestripe said, "They look different"

"Do I look sick?" Hawkwing said, staring to look quite frightened.

"No, you look like Leopardheart after spending the whole day with Nightstorm", Goldenstripe said, "You look moony"

"I'm not mooning over any one!" Hawkwing said angrily.

"And I don't moon over Nightstorm!" Leopardheart growled.

"Oh, whatever", Goldenstripe said, "Let's just listen to the leaders"

They had missed Spottedstar's announcement, but they were just in time to hear the other leaders' announcements.

"Windclan is well", Shortstar started, "We have three new warriors; Silverstripe, Orangestripe, and Badgerclaw. And we have one new apprentice named Rabbitpaw, who has been apprenticed to Silverstripe"

After the names where called and Shortstar stepped back, Cloverstar stepped forth and began her report.

"Shadowclan also thrives", She started, "We have one new warrior named Grasstail and we have four new apprentices; Cinderpaw who has chosen the path of a medicine cat is now being mentored by Lightsky. Sagepaw is being mentored by Nightshard, Ashpaw is being mentored by Cindersplash, and Maplepaw is being mentored by Tigershay"

Leopardheart searched for the new Shadowclan medicine cat and found her sitting next to Lightsky and Blueclaw. The she-cat was beautiful; she was white, but she had light grey ears tips, tail tip, and back leg, along with a brown spot on her chest and the most unique turquoise colored eyes.

Swirlstar was the last to share and he said, "Riverclan has two new apprentices as well Streampaw is mentored by Watertail and Firepaw is mentored by Darkstream. One of our queens; Berryfur has also give birth to Stonestream's two kits named Mintkit and Reedkit"

"This gathering has come to an end", Spottedstar said leaping down off the Great Rock and came towards Lionclaw who was rounding cats up and whispered something in her ear.

Lionclaw was about to say something to Thunderclan but a familiar yowl echoed across the clearing. All the clans turned to see Leafbreeze standing on the Great Rock.

"Leafbreeze get down!" Spottedstar ordered.

"No, I'm sorry Spottedstar what I have to say must be heard", Leafbreeze said coldly.

"Is it really worth it?" Leafbreeze's best friend, Sleekpelt asked.

"Yes, all the clans need to hear of this betrayal", Leafbreeze said sadly.

Turning to the clans Leafbreeze said, "As some of you may know, my mother's name is Sunstripe. And I have two younger siblings named Sunpaw and Silverpaw who are here tonight. But what I'm about to tell is that two cats, kits of my mother, my _kin_, who I thought to be dead are alive. My littermate named Stonepaw and my sister Tansykit are alive and live in Riverclan"

She stopped for a moment to let this soak in amongst the cats. Leopardheart found Flintstrike in the crowd of Riverclan cats who were whispering confused. Flintstrike had a look of fear on his face and looked as if he was going to run out of the gathering.

"There in Riverclan…with my father; Flintstrike", Leafbreeze spat.

Lionclaw growled, "That is enough", and dragged Leafbreeze by the scruff away from the Great Rock. Sunpaw and Silverpaw looked terrified.

The Thunderclan cats traveled silently back to camp, when they returned, Nightstorm said, "What happened?"

Leopardheart just shook her head and started off towards the warriors den, she was so exhausted. As she curled into a ball and started to fall asleep, Nightstorm squeezed into her nest and fell asleep beside her. And even though it seemed everything bad that could happen was happening, in that moment she felt truly safe and she knew this was where she belonged.

But what she didn't know is that things were about to get a lot worse…

**Ok so I thought the gathering might have been a bit confusing so here is an updated allegiance…**

* * *

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Spottedstar- Cream colored tom with brown and ginger patches, and amber eyes

Deputy: Lionclaw- Pale golden she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes (Mother of Goldenstripe, Spottedstar's mate)

Medicine Cat: Blueclaw- Dark blue-grey tom with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes

Warriors: Blackstorm- Black tom with tufted ears

Echomist- Grey she-cat with ginger splotches, half of her face is dark grey; the other half is ginger with one blue eye and one green eye

Eagleheart- White tom with grey spots

Robinflight- Russet colored tom with a black underbelly and dark amber eyes

Sleekpelt- Golden tabby tom with soft fur and blue eyes

Thornstripe- Tan tom with brown stripes

Birchleaf- White she-cat with light brown spots

Sharpeye- Dark brown tabby tom with extremely long claws and dark blue eyes (Brother of Appleleaf and mate of Iceshard)

Appleleaf- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Sister to Sharpeye)

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Ashshard- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Leafpelt- Tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Ivystorm- Silver she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Antfoot- Black and dark grey tom with one ginger paw and electric blue eyes

Hazelthorn- Lithe, dusty brown she-cat with one black paw and dark green eyes

Kestrelstrike- Small, skinny, light brown tom with a splash of white on his chest and pale yellow-green eyes

Wolfheart- Dark grey she-cat with white patches, a silver striped tail, and blue eyes

Leafbreeze- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Sunstripe and Flintstrike, Sister to Sunpaw, Silverpaw, Tansykit, and Stonepaw)

Nightstorm- Black tom with a white paw, leg, tail tip, and patch over his eye with icy blue eyes

Blacksplash- Brown she-cat with black spots, muzzle, and tail tip and yellow eyes (Sister to Hawkwing)

Hawkwing- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip with green eyes

_Apprentice- Bramblepaw_

Goldenstripe- Very pale golden she-cat with pale golden stripes and yellow eyes (Daughter of Lionclaw and Spottedstar)

Leopardheart- Golden she-cat with brown spots and pale green eyes

_Apprentice- Whitepaw _

Sunstripe- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Iceshard- Long haired white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate of Sharpeye, mother of Bramblepaw and Whitepaw)

Apprentices: Bramblepaw- Dusty brown tom with brown tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Whitepaw- White tom with yellow eyes

Sunpaw- Golden tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens: Cloverfur- Cream colored she-cat (Mother to Eagleheart's kits Rainkit and Greykit)

Lizardsong- Tawny colored she-cat with ginger patches and misty blue eyes (Expecting)

Kits: Rainkit- Grey she-cat with white dapples

Greykit- Cream colored tom with grey paws

Elders: Twistedfoot- Brown tabby tom with a twisted foot (Retired early due to twisted foot)

Brambleleaf- Brown she-cat with greying fur (Oldest cat in Thunderclan)

Briarsplash- Brown she-cat with white flecks and a greying muzzle

**Windclan:**

Leader: Shortstar- Dusty brown she-cat with a short tail

Deputy: Seedheart- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Frostwind- Fluffy, white she-cat icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Warriors: Cliffecho- Long haired black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Pebbleshock- Small, mottled sandy tom with yellow eyes, tufted ears, and a fluffy tail

Gorsepath- Creamy brown tom with white paws and dark green eyes

Breezylight- Dark calico she-cat with pale amber eyes

Rainfrost- Silver she-cat with grey dapples

Mousetail- Tan tom with yellow eyes and a long thin tail

Littlefoot- Grey tom with short legs (Father of Rabbitpaw)

Orangestripe- Ginger tom with golden stripes on his flank with amber eyes

Badgertail- Black tom with a white stripe from his tail tip to forehead with cobalt blue eyes

Silverstripe- Skinny, pale silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

_Apprentice- Rabbitpaw_

Rosethorn- Blue-grey she-cat with a silver muzzle and green eyes

Apprentices: Featherpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw- Grey tom with long legs and green eyes

Queens: Foxwhisker- Dark ginger she-cat with black ear tips and paws with a long pluming tail with a white tail tip and bright green eyes (Mother to Hollykit, Thistlekit, and Heatherkit)

Kits: Hollykit- Black she-cat with grey tail tip and white ear tips

Thistlekit- Black tom with very dark grey markings and white ear tips with green eyes

Heatherkit- Black she-cat with a very pink nose and a white patch around one eyes

Elders: Stormbreeze- Grey tom with windblown fur

One-eye- Young ginger she-cat with a blind eye (Retired early due to failing eyesight)

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Swirlstar- grey tom with black swirled markings

_Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Deputy: Flintstrike- Silver-grey tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Fallenpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fallowfern- mottled ginger she-cat with pale white splashes and light green eyes

_Apprentice- Honeypaw_

Warriors: Stonestream- Grey tabby tom

_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Sootfall- Light grey tom with white splashes and dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Frozenpaw_

Murkystream- Muddy brown tom with a dark brown underbelly and pale amber eyes

Watertail- Silvery-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and a fluffy blue-grey tail

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

Flowerheart- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Darkstream- Black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice- Firepaw_

Lunarstreak- White she-cat with light and dark grey patches, one ginger paw

Apprentices: Stonepaw- White tom with grey paws

Fallenpaw- Black tom with white paws, chest, tail tip, ear tips, and splashes, with blue eyes

Frozenpaw- Black tom with a white paw, white markings, and white tail tip with amber eyes

Honeypaw- Golden tabby she-cat with black paws and very pale blue eyes

Snowpaw- White tom, with large strong shoulder and pale green eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tom

Streampaw- Light grey tom with white paws

Queens: Lightflower- Silvery-blue she-cat with white stripes and underbelly and light green eyes (Mother to Snowkit and Lilykit)

Berryfur- White she-cat with a very pink nose (Mother to Stonestream's kits Mintkit and Reedkit)

Kits: Tansykit- pale ginger she-cat

Snowkit- White she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lilykit- Silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Mintkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Reedkit- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Elders: Jayflight- pale grey she-cat with bluish markings and amber eyes

Blizzardstorm- Light grey tom with black markings and stormy-green eyes

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Cloverstar- grey and ginger she-cat

_Apprentice- Smokepaw_

Deputy: Twilghtfur- Dark blue-grey she-cat with pale blue-grey stripes and piercing icy blue eyes

_Apprentice- Stripedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Lightsky- White she-cat with brown spot on her forehead with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Cinderpaw_

Warriors: Embershade- Ginger tom with black stripe and a nub of his tail remaining with cobalt blue eye

Badgerclaw- Black and white tom

_Apprentice- Specklepaw_

Darkstorm- Dark brown tabby tom

Tigershay- Black she-cat with violet-blue eyes

_Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Nightshard- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on her side with brown eyes with green flecks in them

_Apprentice- Sagepaw_

Cindersplash- Dark grey tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Scorchflame- Golden tom with streaks of brown and orange eyes

Grasstail- Golden tom with green eyes

Raccoontail- Grey she-cat with black rings around her her fluffy tail

Apprentices: Smokepaw- White tom with one grey ear and yellow eyes

Specklepaw- Black she-cat with white speckles and green eye

Cinderpaw- White she-cat with turquoise eyes, light grey ear tips, pale grey back leg, pale grey tail tip and a splash of dark brown on her chest

Stripedpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with pale green eyes

Sagepaw- Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Ashpaw- Grey tom with a dark grey face and green eyes

Maplepaw- Brown she-cat with black rings around her tail and green eyes

Queens: Dawntail- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Badgeclaw's kit Frogkit)

Kits: Frogkit- Black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Elders: Oaktail- Light brown tom with a dark brown tail

Flowerfall- White and ginger she-cat

Kittypets:S hock- Spiky furred, light grey she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Sorry that this is so long, but I didn't want to post another alligance.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Days after Leafbreeze's reveal to the other clans, most Thunderclan cat still avoided her.

Leopardheart was one of those cats; she didn't want Whitepaw hanging around her. Leafbreeze had gone from the sweet and caring apprentice she had met when she joined the clan, to an angry warrior that everyone avoided.

The sun was just coming up when Leopardheart, Hawkwing, and Goldenstripe headed to the apprentice den. Today they would be going on a border patrol with Blacksplash and Nightstorm. She was happy that Nightstorm would be going with them, but the only one happy that Blacksplash would be going was Hawkwing; her sister.

As the patrol made it way towards the river Whitepaw asked, "Why do we need so many cats just to go to the river?"

"Just for safety, you never know what Riverclan could be planning", Leopardheart said

"What about your brother? He's a Riverclan cat isn't he?", Whitepaw asked.

Leopardheart stiffened, but kept walking. Behind her Blacksplash smirked until Blackstorm said, "It doesn't matter where her brother lives as long as she's loyal to Thunderclan" he glanced warmly at Leopardheart and purred, "Which she is"

Whitepaw's yellow eyes opened with surprise as he said, "I never said she was un-loyal, Leopardheart is one of the most loyal cats I know. I just wanted to know, that's all"

Leopardheart turned and gave him an understanding look before saying, "It's alright, I'll tell you", turning and starring at the river she said, "My brother's name is Snowpaw and yes he lives in Riverclan"

"Is it fun to fish?", Whitepaw asked.

Leopardheart scowled and said, "How would I know that?"

Whitepaw thought about it for a moment and said, "I really don't know"

Leopardheart purred in amusement until Goldenstripe said, "Nightstorm and Blacksplash take Bramblepaw and Whitepaw and show them how to set the boundaries. Hawkwing, Leopardheart, and I will start over here"

As the three she-cats marked the shore Hawkwing stepped out tentatively onto the ice and joked, "Look at me I'm a Riverclan cat!"

As Leopardheart and Goldenstripe snickered, the ice started to crack. Leopardheart noticed this and shouted, "Hawkwing come back!"

Hawkwing started running as the ice cracked even more, but she kept slipping and with one final crack, the ice broke free and Hawkwing was plunged into the river.

Luckily Leopardheart spotted a white tom from the other side of the river. It was Stonepaw. Quickly he leaped into the water and swam gracefully over to where Hawkwing was flailing and grabbed her scruff.

Slowly he pulled her to the Thunderclan side of the river and spat, "I suggest you Thunderclan cats stick to places where you _can't_ drown yourselves"

Hawkwing ignored his insult and said, "Oh, thank you Stonepaw thank you so much!"

"It Stoneclaw", He said quietly before slipping back into the river.

"Well thanks again _Stoneclaw_", Hawkwing said.

Stoneclaw nodded and shouted to Leopardheart, "I'll tell Snowclaw I saw you"

"Snowclaw?", Leopardheart asked in confusion.

"Your brother", Stoneclaw shouted, "He's a warrior now"

"I am too,it Leopardheart now", Leopardheart said, happily, "Tell him I got an apprentice too, his name is Whitepaw"

Stoneclaw nodded and disappeared just as Blacksplash, Nightstorm, Bramblepaw, and Whitepaw returned.

**Sorry short chapter I know. I'll try to post a new chapter soon! **


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the patrol was heading back to camp they saw another patrol consisting of Spottedstar, Lionclaw, Blackstorm, Leafpelt, and Silverpaw approaching them.

Spottedstar asked, "Have you seen Lizardsong?"

"No", Leopardheart said.

"She's been missing since this morning and no one has seen her", Lionclaw explained.

"Will you help look for her?", Spottedstar asked. He sounded desperate; he was obviously worried about his sister and her unborn kits.

"Of course", Leopardheart said, turning to the others she asked, "Will you help?"

"Of course, we'll help", Blacksplash retorted, "It's what _warriors _do"

The patrol tracked Lizardsong's scent deep into the forest, but soon rain started to fall and the scent began to wash away.

"Goldenstripe, you're one of the best trackers in the clan, can you scent her?", Leopardheart asked.

As Goldenstripe tried to find a scent Hawkwing started to sneeze, being wet from her swim in the river and from the rain couldn't be good for her. So turning to Hawkwing, Leopardheart said, "Why don't you head back to camp and have Blueclaw have a look at you"

Hawkwing nodded and glanced around, trying to find which way lead back to camp. Leopardheart turned to Blacksplash and asked, "Could you take her back?"

"Of course", Blacksplash grumbled, before leading her sister back the way they had come.

Behind her Goldenstripe said, "I found it, I found her scent!"

As Leopardheart, Nightstorm, Whitepaw, and Bramblepaw gathered around Goldenstripe, she said, "It's faint, but it's here".

* * *

Goldenstripe followed the scent all the way to the Thunderpath, when they got there she said, "I can't smell anything past the Thunderpath"

"It looks as if she was heading into Shadowclan territory", Leopardheart said.

"Shouldn't we keep looking?", Whitepaw asked.

"No", Leopardheart replied sadly, "We could get in trouble if Shadowclan found us in their territory, plus Lizardsong might have gone to Shadowclan by choice"

"So we're just going to go back to camp?", Bramblepaw asked.

"There isn't much else we can do", Nightstorm said sadly.

Turning away from the Thunderpath Leopardheart said sadly, "We should tell Spottedstar"

Then, just over the sounds of the Thunderpath, Leopardheart heard a voice shout, "Leopardpaw!"

Turning around she saw a familiar tabby she-cat slide out from the bushes and call, "Leopardpaw, it's me!"

"Stripedpaw?", Leopardheart shouted.

"It's Stripedfur now, what about you, have you gotten your warrior name?", Stripedfur asked.

"Yes!", Leopardheart shouted as a monster flew by splashing the patrol with water, "It's Leopardheart now!"

Shaking her fur to clear the water, Stripedfur said, "It's too wet to be out here much longer, come to the next gathering and we'll talk more!"

Leopardheart nodded and turned back towards Thunderclan with her patrol following closely behind.

* * *

As they were returning to camp the mud stuck their paws to the ground. Suddenly a flash of lightning came down from the sky and zapped the tree Leopardheart was walking by.

As it started to topple over, Nightstorm pushed her out of the way and just in time too, because with a sudden thud it fell to the ground.

As the smoke cleared, Leopardheart saw Nightstorm lying unmoving near the tree.

Leopardheart's heart lurched as she wailed, "No, No, No!"

As she peered closer, she saw that it was only Nightstorm's leg that was trapped under the tree. Walking over slowly, Leopardheart grabbed Nightstorm's scruff and yanked him out from under the tree.

She grimaced at the sight of his leg, it was now bended at a weird angle and a large cut that was bleeding heavily now ran down his leg.

She tried desperately to pick Nightstorm up, but when she couldn't she laid down next to him and wept. Slowly Goldenstripe helped lift up Nightstorm, while Whitepaw and Bramblepaw went to warn Blueclaw.

As they entered camp cats surrounded her instantly. She saw Blueclaw push his way through and with a flick of his tail say, "Bring him over here"

As they laid him into one of the nests, Hawkwing who was sitting in another nest woke up and with wide eyes asked, "What happened?"

She reluctantly told Hawkwing the story and when she finished Hawkwing flashed her a sympathetic look and said, "He's a strong cat I know he'll recover"

Hawkwing cleared her throat and said, "And when he wakes up I'll be here to keep him company, well that is until my cold goes away"

From behind them Blueclaw shouted to the cats trying to get into the den, "Unless you are personally related to Nightstorm, you will have to leave"

Hesitantly Blueclaw said, "That means you too, Leopardheart"

Leopardheart walked slowly towards the enterance to the den and glanced back at Nightstorm, she was so worried for him and wasn't truly ready to leave. That's when Nightstorm lifted his head slowly and said, "No, my _mate_ can stay"

A flicker of hope burned in Leopardheart's chest, but then she thought, '_Who's his mate?_'. That when she realized with wide eyes and asked, "Really-?"

"If you'll be my mate", Nightstorm rapsed.

"Of course I will, mousebrain", Leopardheart said rolling her eyes. Behind her she heard Hawkwing mutter, "It's about time"

* * *

Leopardheart stayed there the whole night. In the morning she asked Blueclaw, "Will he be okay?"

"Of course", Blueclaw grumbled, "His leg is only twisted, and he's a strong young cat, so he should heal quickly"

As Leopardheart purred with relief she remembered something, _Lizardsong!_, she had completely forgotten about tell Spottedstar about his sister.

She got up and looked hesitantly at Nightstorm until Blueclaw said, "Don't worry I'll watch him"

As she left the den Blueclaw added, "And if your see Hawkwing anywhere tell her to come back to my den"

Completely dismissing the old tom's words, she made her way into Spottedstar's den and said, "I have something to tell you"

Spottedstar was completely quite as she told what she and the patrol had report. When he finished he sighed and said, "I should have known"

"What?", Leopardheart said confused.

Spottedstar glanced at her and asked, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Spottedstar", Leopardheart replied.

Spottedstar gave her an uncertain glance, as if he were unsure he believed her before he said, "Not long before you came to the forest, I caught my sister sneaking out to meet a Shadowclan tom. I what you say is true, then I believe that this Shadowclan cat is the father of Lizardsong's kit and that Lizardsong has gone to Shadowclan to be with them…"

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I tried to put a bit of everything into this chapter, along with making sure you guys remember Stripedfur, Leopardheart's sister from Shadowclan. Plus finally Leopardheart and Nightstorm are mates, but will Nightstorm ever recover? Tell me what you guys think.**

**also always remember to R&R :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas guys here's the new chapter sorry I haven't updated for a while**

Chapter 16

Leopardheart helped Nightstorm limp out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing. It had been a moon since Nightstorm's acciedent, and while there had been no sign of Lizardsong, Nightstorm's leg wound had healed, leaving nothing but a scar behind, but he leg had been broken and would take longer to heal.

Nightstorm let out a sigh as Leopardheart helped him lay down in the clearing. Cats had started to gather; today was Greykit's and Rainkit's apprentice ceremony, plus this tonight would be the gathering where Spottedstar would confront Shadowclan about Lizardsong.

From beside her Nightstorm sighed and said, "I wish I could've mentored one"

"You mean Greykit and Rainkit?", Leopardheart asked.

"Yeah, they seem like such good kits", Nightstorm said.

"I wish Whitepaw was like that", Leopardheart admitted.

"Whitepaw admires you though, he follows you around like you're from Starclan!", Nightstorm said laughing.

"At least Bramblepaw is a good listener", Leopardheart said. Leopardheart had taken over Bramblepaw's mentorship until Hawkwing got over her cold, but Hawkwing was gone most days, despite Blueclaw constant orders to stay in camp.

"Bramblepaw follows you around too", Nightstorm pointed out, "He just does it more quietly"

"You follow me around to", Leopardheart said lovingly.

Nightstorm looked down at his paws and said sadly, "Well I won't be padding around after you for a while"

"I'll manage", Leopardheart said sarcasticly, "Now let's watch the ceremony"

"Greykit", Spottedstar said, motioning to the young kit, "Until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Greypaw, your mentor shall be Wolfheart"

Once the new mentor and new apprentice had touched noses Spottedstar continued, "Rainkit, until you have earned you warrior name you shall be known as Rainpaw, your mentor shall be Blacksplash"

As the new apprentices touched noses with her mentor Leopardheart turned to Nightstorm and hissed, "Why does she get an apprentice, she such a grump!"

Nightstorm just shrugged, "Leopardheart", Spottedstar called. Leopardheart felt her fur grow hot, did he hear what she's said about Blacksplash?

"You have been mentoring Whitepaw as well as Bramblepaw; I would like you to continue mentoring Bramblepaw until Hawkwing is fit enough to mentor him herself", Spottedstar said.

Leopardheart sighed in relief as Spottedstar said, "Sunpaw, on the other paw will need a new mentor now that Appleleaf is expecting kits, his new mentor will be Hazelthorn"

Leopardheart saw Hawkwing come into camp, turning to Nightstorm she said, "Okay you, it's time you got back to the medicine cat den"

"But I'll miss you", Nightstorm pouted.

Leopardheart rolled her eyes, "I sleep with you every night, and I'll check on you as much as I can okay?"

"Okay", Nightstorm said sighing as he turned away and limped loudly back to the medicine cat den.

Leopardheart searched for Hawkwing throughout the camp, but she wasn't there. So she trudged through the snow and out of camp to find her.

Once she picked up on Hawkwing's scent she followed it to the river. The river, what would Hawkwing be doing at the river? Leopardheart thought. Leopardheart peered through the ferns and saw…no, it couldn't be!

But it was, Hawkwing was at the river with Stoneclaw. Leopardheart watched as Stoneclaw slid out of the water and twined tails with Hawkwing. No wonder Hawkwing still had a cold!

Leopardheart stepped out of the ferns to reveal herself. Hawkwing turned around wide eyed and stuttered, "Leopardheart, i-it isn't what it looks like"

"Traitor", Leopardheart sneered. Turning to Stoneclaw she growled, "My brother should know better than to have an un-loyal piece of foxdung like you as his friend"

Leopardheart was about to leap at Stoneclaw, when Hawkwing got in the way. "Leopardheart, you can't hurt him", Hawkwing insisted.

"And why not?", Leopardheart hissed angrily.

"Because I love him", Hawkwing said, "Don't you understand love?"

Leopardheart lowered her head in defeat, "I know love, and if what you say is true and you do love him-"

"I do", Hawkwing purred. "Then I can't stop you can I?", Leopardheart said sadly.

"No", Stoneclaw said, "What harm could our love do?"

For that Leopardheart had no answer. She turned to Hawkwing and said, "We should get back to camp, and you shouldn't see him until after you cold is gone"

Hawkwing looked ready to protest, so Leopardheart said, "Please, I'll keep your secret just please don't see him until you get better"

"All right", Hawkwing said sadly. Leopardheart grinned, "Good now let's go home"

"Fine", Hawkwing muttered. But as Leopardheart led her friend back to camp, Hawkwing glanced back at the river the whole time.

* * *

Leopardheart walked between Whitepaw and Bramblepaw as they made their way to the gathering. Leopardheart hoped Stoneclaw wouldn't be there, Hawkwing had told Goldenstripe about Stoneclaw and Goldenstripe promised she'd claw him if she saw him, but her friendship to Hawkwing hadn't wavered.

As they entered Fourtrees Leopardheart said to Whitepaw and Bramblepaw, "Only talk to the apprentices, never give away anything and try to stay out of the warriors' way"

"Okay, Leopardheart", the two apprentices said as they ran into the busy crowd.

Leopardheart approached a Windclan tom and said, "Hello"

The tom turned around, surprised and said, "Oh, hey your Leopardheart aren't you?"

"Yeah", Leopardheart said in confusion, "How'd you know?"

"Well, you look like a leopard", the tom said scuffling his paws, "And Silverstipe's talks about you a lot"

"You know Silverstripe?", Leopardheart asked, "Is she here?"

"I'm Badgertail, her mate", Badgertail explained, "But no she isn't here"

"Oh", Leopardheart said disappointed, "Well it was nice talking to you"

"Wait!", Badgertail called, "I have a warning to give you!"

Leopardheart turned around slowly and said, "A warning?"

"Yes", Badgertail nodded strongly, "After we attack your camp, Shortstar banished Darkheart for trying to kill you"

Leopardheart shuddered at the memory of the dark tabby. But if he had been banished what was the warning Badgertail spoke of?

"Well a patrol I was on a few days ago spotted him he said "I will return for the Leopard of Thunder"", Badgertail explained.

"What does this have to do with me?", Leopardheart asked, but she had a sinking suspicion she already knew. Blueclaw's prophecy mentioned both a leopard and thunder.

"Well I think you're the only cat in the clans with leopard in their name, plus you're in Thunderclan which explains the thunder part. And…well Darkheart did attack you, so who else could it be?", Badgertail insisted.

As the leaders begin to gather on the Great Rock, Leopardheart asked, "Why did you warn me? I'm mean it wasn't Windclan's business so…"

"I did it because you are Silverstripe sister and if you haven't heard, many cats from the other clans think you might become deputy one day", Badgertail said. But before Leopardheart could respond Badgertail turned and returned to his clanmates.

A yowl quieted the chatting cats around the clearing. Spottedstar stepped up and reported, "We have two new apprentices, Graypaw and Rainpaw. One of our warriors; Nightstorm has had an accident, but he is strong and will recover soon", Leopardheart flinched when Spottedstar mentioned Nightstorm, "And one of our queens; Lizardsong, has gone missing, and we have reason to believe that she is in Shadowclan"

Cloverstar narrowed her eyes and said, "Lizardsong came to Shadowclan on her own accord"

"I will not try to take Lizardsong from Shadowclan, if that's what you think", Spottedstar said calmly.

Cloverstar didn't reply instead she said, "Shadowclan is well we have three new warriors, Stripedfur, Specklefrost, and Smokeshade"

As the clans cheered the warriors new names, Leopardheart found Stripedfur sitting beside a small black tom, her head raised proudly.

"We have one new apprentice named Frogpaw", Cloverstar said. Leopardheart followed the leaders gaze as it rested on the small black tom sitting beside Stripedfur.

"And finally we have two new kits named, Flowerkit and Thunderkit", Cloverstar said. At the news of the new kits, Leopardheart saw many of the Shadowclan warriors glaring at their leader. These kits must be Lizardsong's kits, she realized.

"Not all the clans share your good fortune", Shortstar said, "We found a fox on our territory and we had to chase it off, our deputy; Seedheart was killed in the process, our new deputy is Silverstripe who could not be here tonight"

Leopardheart was shocked her sister was deputy? What would happen if Shortstar died and left Windclan under the leadership of a former kittypet? Cats might revolt!

But she was still proud of her sister and her heart swelled with pride as Shortstar stepped back and let Swirlstar through.

"Riverclan thrives", Swirlstar started, "We have four new warriors; Snowclaw, Stoneclaw, Fallensnow, and Frozenfang"

Leopardheart's heart swelled with pride once more as she called out her brother's new name along with the other clans.

"We also have a new apprentice named Tansypaw", Swirlstar added more quietly.

Leopardheart remembered that this was Sunstripe's kit. Leopardheart also noticed that many of the Riverclan warriors where not cheering for the new apprentice. Instead they glared at the new apprentice with looks of hatred and disgust.

* * *

As she entered camp Hawkwing ran up to her with a happy gleam in her eyes and said, "Blueclaw said my cold is gone"

"That's great!", Leopardheart exclaimed, "Now you can train Bramblepaw again"

"Oh, yeah", Hawkwing said absent mindedly, as if that wasn't what she was thinking about at all. Leopardheart knew exactly what Hawkwing was thinking about. Stoneclaw.

As Hawkwing headed off to tell Goldenstripe the good news Leopardheart; exhausted, slipped into the medicine cat den and laid down in the nest she shared with Nightstorm and without any disruptions fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me (again) I wanted to ask if any of you had any tribe cats I could use. If so just put them in the comments or PM me them I you want me to use them (They will be in a story I will be writing later on)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thank you Icefeather(Guest), Sodapop123, and Song of falling feathers for giving tribe cats. I had run out of creative names for tribe cats and need some for an upcoming story.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Two moons later Nightstorm walked out of the medicine cat den on his own in the first time in moons.

Appleleaf was having her kits and Nightstorm had gotten up to complain about the noise. But he was stopped by Ashshard, who was the father of Appleleaf's kits. Ashshard told him what was happening and was so excited for his new kits he hadn't even noticed that Nightstorm had walked on his own.

At least that's that's what Nightstorm had told Leopardheart, but weather it was true or not Nightstorm was up and walking and Leopardheart couldn't be any happier.

Leopardheart met Whitepaw for training early that morning. Whitepaw was eager to be the best warrior he could be, and in Leopardheart's mind, she could see Whitepaw becoming a great warrior someday.

As they left to go hunting Whitepaw begged, "Can we _please_ go see Appleleaf's kits?"

Leopardheart shook her head, "No, she'll be tired after kitting"

"But Bramblepaw got to see them", Whitepaw said.

"Then you can ask Bramblepaw about them when we get back", Leopardheart snapped, as good a fighter and hunter as Whitepaw, his begging got annoying quickly.

As they headed out deeper into the forest the spotted a cat in the distance, it was probably a cat out on a patrol. But soon the cat drew nearer and nearer until Leopardheart could make out Blackplash's Black and brown pelt.

Blacksplash approached them panting and said, "You must fetch Spottedstar"

"Why?", Leopardheart said with a confused look on her face.

"Lionclaw, has found evidence of Windclan on our territory", Blacksplash said.

"Where?", Leopardheart asked.

"Just past the Thunderpath", Blacksplsh said.

Leopardheart cocked her head in confusion; Windclan didn't have any borders with the Thunderpath. Could Lionclaw be lying about finding the scents?

"Spottedstar is on one of the patrols I think", Leopardhear said, "You will have to wait until he returns"

"We don't have time for that", Blacksplash hissed, "Windclan could be at our borders now, looking for a fight"

"Why don't I go and check the scents out?", Whitepaw suggested.

"No", Leopardhear ordered, "You are not to go anywhere near the Thunderpath. But I do want you to go and find Spottedstar, then come straight back to me"

Whitepaw nodded vigorously and headed off into the undergrowth.

Leopardheart returned to camp later on, the first thing she noticed was Spottedstar. He was in camp; he should be at the Thunderpath with Lionclaw. And there was no sign of Lionclaw or Whitepaw, was it possible that the apprentice went to find Lionclaw himself?

* * *

Leopardheart was sunning herself next to Nightstorm and Goldenstripe near the entrance of camp. Hawkwing was nowhere to be seen, she was probably with Stoneclaw, Leopardheart thought bitterly.

Leopardheart jumped back in surprise when Hawkwing stumbled awkwardly into camp. Hawkwing looked at her and groaned, "Bellyache, really, really bad bellyache", and stumble towards the medicine cat den.

A new scent hit her nose almost immediately after, the smell of blood. Leopardheart peered through the tunnel and saw Lionclaw coming through the tunnel and in her mouth; it looked like a bloody piece of prey was in her mouth. The prey looked large in Lionclaw's mouth, which was saying something. Rarely anything looked big while standing next to the large golden she-cat.

But as Lionclaw came into camp and Leopardheart saw what was really in Lionclaw's jaws, her heart dropped.

Lionclaw was carrying Whitepaw!

In horror Leopardheart stopped towards Lionclaw and growled, "What did you do?"

Lionclaw dropped Whitepaw and with a thud Whitepaw landed on the ground. Lionclaw arched her back, narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "I didn't do anything, I was waiting for Spottedstar at the Thunderpath and this apprenticed ran across and got hit"

But Leopardheart knew Lionclaw was lying, sure Lionclaw smelled like the Thunderpath, but she also smelled like the fish, as if Lionclaw had been near the Riverclan border.

Turning to Goldenstripe she said, "Take Whitepaw to Blueclaw"

Her friends eyes darkened, "First Hawkwing and now Whitepaw, it's not fare"

Leopardheart whipped her head to Goldenstripe, "Whats wrong with Hakwing?"

"Go into the nursery and you'll see", Goldestripe grumbled. Goldenstripe picked Whitepaw up and walked over to the medicine cat den leaving Leopardheart fretting for both Whitepaw and Hawkwing.

Turning to Nightstorm she asked, "Will you come to the nursery with me?"

Mightstorm brushed his pelt against her and said, "Of course, do you need to see the new kits to get your mind off Whitepaw?"

"Umm…yeah, sure", Leopardheart said simply.

Leopardheart walked quickly to the nursery, Nightstorm matching her steps step for step.

Brambles snagged her pelt as she slipped through the nursery enterance. In the nursery Appleleaf was curled up against two kits. "What are their names?", Leopardheart wondered.

Appleleaf looked up, the love for her kits shone in her eyes as she said, "The she-cat is Stormkit", she pointed to the light brown she-cat. Appleleaf pointed to the brown tabby tom and said, "And this is Oakkit"

"Why is the she-cat's name Stormkit?", Nightstorm asked politely.

Appleleaf nudged the little she-cat until she sleepily blink open her eyes. Stormkit's eyes where grey like a storm.

"Ashshard said her eyes looked like a brewing storm", Applleaf said.

"They sure do", Leopardheart said purring. Changing the subject she asked, "Did you want to have kits?"

Appleleaf looked down at her paws and sighed, "No, I didn't. But know that I have Stormkit and Oakkit, I couldn't be happier"

Nightstorm nudged her and whispered. "Look over there"

Leopardheart saw what Nighstorm was talking about, across from Appleleaf there was two new nests in the nursery. Turning back to Appleleaf she asked, "Who are the new queens?"

"I am", a voice said from behind her. Leopardheart knew that voice!

Leopardheart turned to Hawkwing standing in the entrance, "Your exoecting kits?", Leopardheart gasped.

Hawkwing purred, "Yes, isn't it great!"

"You shouldn't have kits in Leafbare, it never brings any cat any good", Leopardheart muttered.

Hawkwing simply scowled and laid down in her nest. "The other nest is for Lionclaw", Hawkwing added sharply.

"That means Spottedstar will have to choose a deputy to replace her", Appleleaf implied.

"I think he should choose Blackstorm", Leopardheart said.

"I think Spottedstar should choose you, Leopardheart", Nightstorm purred.

"Your only saying that because she's your mate!", Hawkwing said grinning, "But I think Spottedstar should pick Leopardheart too"

Feeling embarrassed by her friend and her mate's praises she said quickly, "I'm going to check on Whitepaw"

* * *

Whitepaw was worse than Leopardheart imagined. His back leg had been torn off by the monster and Blueclaw was just now starting to stop the bleeding.

It didn't help that the medicine cat den was crowded along with Leopardheart, Whitepaw's parents; Iceshard and Sharpeye where there, along with Whitepaw's brother Bramblepaw.

Blueclaw approached her and said, "Leopardheart would you mind if I asked you to leave?"

"No, no of course not. I just wanted to ask you something", Leopardheart said.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?", Blueclaw snapped.

"White paw won't ever walk again, will he?", Leopardheart asked sadly.

Blueclaw sigh, sympathy flooded his eyes, "Yes, he'll walk again, but he can never be a warrior now"

As Leopardheart looked down at her paws, Blueclaw said, "Spottedstar was looking for you, you should probably go see him"

Leopardheart nodded and walked slowly to Spottedstar's den, her tail dragging limply behind her. It should have been her who got hit on the Thunderpath not Whitepaw who had his whole life ahead of him.

"Ahh, Leopardheart I'm glad you're", Spottedstar said snapping her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized that she had gotten to Spottedstar's den.

"I'm here to discuss your situation with the apprentices", Spottedstar said.

Leopardheart flinched at the word apprentice and a picture of Whitepaw lying in the medicine cat den returned to her mind.

"I'm so sorry about Whitepaw, he'll live won't he?", Spotedstar said with sympathy.

"Blueclaw seems to think so", Leopardheart said dully.

Spottedstar put his tail over her shoulder and said, "Then don't use hope just yet"

Leopardheart nodded. "Good", Spottedstar said, "Now since Hawkwing is expecting she can no longer be a mentor to Bramblepaw and since Whitepaw is umm…healing, I thought you could take over Bramblepaw's apprenticeship?"

"Really?", Leopardheart said confused, "After I let Whitepaw get hurt?"

"You didn't let him get hurt, he choose his own path", Spottedstar insisted, "So will you except my offer?"

"No", Leopardheart said strongly, "But I know who you can give Bramblepaw too"

"Who?", Spottedstar asked.

After Leopardheart told him who Bramblepaw's new mentor, Leopardheart got up to leave when Spottedstar stopped her saying, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Leopardheart bowed her head, "Of course Spottedstar anything"

"Who do you think would be a good deputy to take Lionclaw's place? That is until my kits are apprentices", Spottedstar asked

Leopardheart had almost forgotten that Lionclaw's kits would be Spottedstars as well. "I think Blackstorm would be a choice, he has experience and wisdom and won't rush off into battle"

"You mean like Lionclaw tends to do?", Spottedstar asked with raised eyes.

Leopardheart's eyes widened, did Spottedstar know of his mate's violent nature?

"N-no, Spottedstar I just meant-", Leopardheart started. Spottedstar raised his tail for silence and said, "I know my mate can be prone to taking the violent path instead of the peaceful one, but she is a strong loyal warrior and an excellent deputy"

Leopardheart wanted to tell Spottedstar that Lionclaw wasn't as loyal as he thought, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

"You may leave now", Spottedstar said, pointing out that she was still standing in his den. Leopardheart bowed her head and backed out of Spottedstar's den.

She glanced up quickly at the sky; she hadn't even noticed that the sun had gone down. She saw Nightstorm enter the warriors den. Instead of following him she found Goldenstripe by the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse and sat down beside her.

"Did you see Hawkwing?", Goldenstripe asked.

"Yeah", Leopardheart, "I guess we couldn't stop her huh?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you this, if I see Stoneclaw I'll shred him whether I see him at a gathering or at the borders", Goldenstripe said flexing her claws.

Leopardheart suddenly realized how alike Goldenstripe was to Lionclaw. Goldenstripe used to be a fun loving cat, but know the weight of Hawkwing secret had turned her into an angry cat who didn't really talk to any cats other than her friends.

Finishing her mouse Leopardheart stretched tiredly and said, "I'm going to sleep are you coming?"

"Yeah", Goldentripe said. Narrowing her eyes Goldenstripe said, "I'll race you"

Leopardheart dropped down into a running stance and purred, this was the Goldenstripe she remembered. With yowl both she-cats speed towards the warriors' den. Leopardheart won, gloating with victory as Goldenstripe slumped into her nest beside Nightstorm's nest. Leopardheart laid down into Nightstorm's nest, careful not to wake him and closed her eyes, ready for this terrible day to be over.

* * *

**So I have a question for you guys:**

**Should the next chapter be two moons later when Hawkwing has her kits?**

**Or**

**Should it be about something else?**

**Always remember to R&R and thanks for reading **


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leopardheart sat patiently beside Hawkwing and Goldenstripe as Spottedstar prepared to tell the clan who the deputy would be until Lionclaw's kits where apprentices.

"As you all know", Spottedstar started, "Lionclaw is expecting kits. So until her kits are apprentices the replacement deputy will be…Blackstorm"

Blackstorm was sitting up front, and from the look on his face, he had no idea that he was to be deputy.

"And Hawkwing is also expecting kits", Spottedstar added, "So Bramblepaw will need a new mentor. His new mentor will be Nightstorm"

Nightstorm walked up to Bramblepaw, obviously surprised, and touched noses with him. Sitting back down he looked at Leopardheart and said, "This was your doing wasn't it?"

Leopardheart purred, "Of course, you deserve it more than any cat"

"You should of let Spottedstar choose Bramblepaw's mentor himself", Nightstorm said sternly. His eyes softened as he said, "But thank you, I don't know when I would've gotten an apprentice if you hadn't stepped in"

"It's alright", Leopardheart said, "I'm going to go hunting do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll spend some time with Bramblepaw", Nightstorm said, "You know get to know him and stuff"

"Of course", Leopardheart said. Turning to Goldenstripe she asked, "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, we haven't hunting together in ages", Goldenstripe exclaimed happily.

* * *

As Leopardheart and Goldenstripe arrived at Sunningrocks, the sun was high in the sky and Leopardheart could see the small heads of prey peeping out from in between the rocks.

Leopardheart nudged Goldenstripe, who replied, "Huh?" Leopardheart nodded towards a pair of water voles rummaging among the rocks and whispered, "Shh"

Dropping into a hunting crouch Goldenstripe followed Leopardheart as they creped slowly towards the voles. With a flick of Leopardheart's tail, the she-cats pounced on the voles and killed them quickly.

By the time the sun set, Leopardheart had caught two shrews and a water vole. Goldenstripe had caught a thrush and a vole, plus the two water voles the two caught earlier.

Leopardheart was about to go after a sparrow when a voice called, "Hey!", and the bird fluttered back into the tree tops.

Turning around, Leopardheart found Stoneclaw looking at them from across the river. Swiftly he jumped into the river and swam over to them. When he got to Sunningrocks, he laid down and sprawled himself out over the rocks.

Stoneclaw looked at them with friendly eyes and said, "I'm glad it was you two at Sunningrocks today and not some other Thunderclan cats. I felt like I haven't felt the sun in days!"

Goldenstripe pulled her lip back in a snarled and growled, "Who says we're going to let you stay here?"

Stoneclaw pulled himself up, a confused look flashed across his face as he said, "But we're friends"

'How dare he!' Leopardheart thought. Just because Hawkwing was their friend, didn't mean he could go where any he wanted on Thunderclan territory, just because they were there.

Leopardheart drew her face into a snarl that matched Goldenstripe's exactly and hissed, "Who told you that?"

"Well I just that…well that Hawkwing and I, and Hawkwing and you…" Stoneclaw stammered.

"You thought because Hawkwing is expecting your kits and we're Hawkwing's friends, that we'll let you trespass on our territory", Goldenstripe snarled.

Leopardheart unsheathed her claws and hissed, "You better leave, before you get hurt"

Stoneclaw's eyes widened, "But I was only sunning myself!"

Goldenstripe unsheathed her claws, "Then it looks like I'll have some Riverclan fur to line my nest tonight", then as is Stoneclaw was a piece of prey, she pounced.

Leopardheart didn't personally lay a claw on Stoneclaw, but when Goldenstripe backed away from him, she did help Goldenstripe chase him back across the river, where he limped back to his own camp.

"You shouldn't have attacked him", Leopardheart said stunned. Goldenstripe sighed, "I know, but I felt as if I was doing the right thing"

Leopardheart just sighed, "I understand. But we should go now, all the fighting will have scared off any prey here"

Goldenstripe nodded, picking up her prey. When they returned to camp Spottedstar padded up to them warmly and said, "Look at all this prey. The clan shall feast tonight", Spottedstar's eyes widened as he asked, "Why do you smell of blood?"

"We chased off a Riverclan invader", Goldenstripe said proudly. Hawkwing, who sat not far away, licking her now large belly, stopped mid-lick and looked and them in horror.

Leopardheart felt terrible, so she quickly walked up to Hawkwing and said, "I'm sorry, but he really was at Sunningrocks. Goldenstripe did what she thought was right"

"I know", Hawkwing said sadly, "But when my kits are born, Stoneclaw says he might come to Thunderclan to be with them, and what will be the excuse for harming Stoneclaw then?"

"Why would we attack Stoneclaw if he joins Thunderclan?" Leopardheart asked. Hawkwing didn't answer directly, instead she said, "You should go get some fresh kill for Whitepaw, he was asking where you where"

Leopardheart nodded and raced off to the fresh kill pile, she rummaged around until she found a finch; Whitepaw's favorite prey and headed into the medicine cat den.

Leopardheart saw Whitepaw siting in his nest. When he saw her his yellow eyes brightened as he exclaimed, "Leopardheart! And you brought finch!"

Leopardheart purred with amusement at the young tom, she set the finch down at her feet and said, "Try to get it from me"

As Whitepaw dragged himself forward, trying to get the finch, Blueclaw entered the den and when he saw what Whitepaw was doing, he was outraged, "What do think you're doing", he said angrily to Leopardheart

Leopardheart was surprised, shouldn't Blueclaw be trying to get Whitepaw walking again. "I thought you said he could walk?"

Blueclaw's dark blue eyes blazed, "I said he would walk again, yes. But the wound has to heal before he can even think about walking, and you making him exercise will only make it worse"

Blueclaw turning to Whitepaw and asked, "Did it hurt when you were walking?"

"A little bit", Whitepaw admitted. Blueclaw sighed, "Then let me get you some comfrey"

Blueclaw returned with a small flower. Whitepaw gave Blueclaw a weird look and said, "That's feverfew, Blueclaw, not comfrey"

"Oh", Blueclaw said, not looking or sounding surprised at all, "I guess you right"

Leopardheart followed Blueclaw to where the herbs where stored and whispered, "You were testing him weren't you?", when Blueclaw nodded she asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm growing old", Blueclaw said sadly, "And now that Whitepaw can no longer be a warrior, I thought if I taught him some herbs he might want to become a medicine cat"

"I suppose, that makes sense", Leopardheart said, "But it's hard to see him lying there and knowing that he'll never hunt again, never run again"

"I know", Blueclaw said sympathetically, "But you have to do what's best for him"

Leopardheart sighed and followed Blueclaw out of the storage area. She saw Whitepaw looking at Blueclaw, "Is what you said true?" Whitepaw asked, "Will I never be able to be a warrior, is it true that you want me to be a medicine cat?"

"It is", Blueclaw said solemnly. Whitepaw looked at Leopardheart for a moment before saying, "Then I accept your offer"

"Great", Blueclaw said grinning, "I'll go tell Spottedstar now, then I'll teach you every herbs I have and there uses"

Leopardheart laughed, "Looks like you're going to be pretty busy", turning to Whitepaw she asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I have to be able to help my clan", Whitepaw explained, "And what better way than to be a medicine cat"

"Alright", Leopardheart said leaving the medicine cat den, "I just hope that you made the right choice"


	21. Chapter 19

**ScipioPB: Good for you for getting an account, Whitepaw will be in this Chapter YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Leopardheart and Goldenstripe where out hunting closer to the river this time. They wanted to get a water vole for Hawkwing, who would be having her kits any day now. Plus Goldenstripe wanted to make sure Stoneclaw wasn't hanging around the border.

A screech alerted Leopardheart that something was wrong; Goldenstripe emerged from the ferns, where she had buried a squirrel. Leopardheart looked at her quizzically, Goldenstripe shrugged and said, "It wasn't me"

'Then who was it?', Leopardheart thought. The sound sounded like it came from up river, maybe they should go check it out. "We should go chech it out", Leopardheart said, "Whoever it was might need help"

The two she-cats raced through the undergrowth beside the river until, they came to a small spot by the river that was completely made of stones, there they saw someone they hadn't expected to see…Hawkwing!

Hawkwing let out another scream, Stoneclaw was with her thank Starclan. When Stoneclaw saw them he said, "Help, the kits are coming!"

Turning to Goldenstripe she hissed, "Go get Blueclaw!" Nodding Goldenstripe raced back out into the undergrowth.

Leopardheart made her way next to Hawkwing saying, "It's alright, you're going to be fine, Blueclaw is coming, just hold on a little longer"

Leopardheart turned to Stoneclaw, who was staring at his mate in panic and ordered, "Go find some moss and get it wet, she'll be thirsty after this, and a stick, go find a stick for her to bite down on"

For a moment it seemed as if Stoneclaw hadn't heard her, but then he nodded and ran off into the forest to find what Leopardheart needed.

* * *

What seemed like hours passed before Goldenstripe returned, and Leopardheart now understood why it had taken so long. Whitepaw limped out of the undergrowth with herbs dangling from his mouth and went behind Hawkwing to get to work.

"What are you doing here?", Leopardheart said nervously, "Where's Blueclaw?"

Whitepaw glanced at her before turning back to Hawkwing, "Blueclaw is in Windclan helping Frostwind and Feathershine with a sickness, so I'm going to deliver these kits"

"But you've never delivered kits before", Leopardheart exclaimed. Whitepaw looked at her with determination, "I helped Blueclaw when Lionclaw had her kit, so I know what do"

That was true, Lionclaw had recently given birth to Brackenkit and Whitepaw had helped Blueclaw with that.

"Plus", Whitepaw said, "Someone has to give these kits a fighting chance"

Stoneclaw returned just as Whitepaw pressed a paw to Hawkwing convulsing stomach and said, "The first one is coming!"

Stoneclaw shoved the stick into Hawkwing's mouth just in time for the first kit to come tumbling out. Whitepaw grabbed the kit and thrust it towards Leopardheart ordering, "Lick"

Leopardheart did as she was told and licked the kit until it let out a squeal and nudged it towards Hawkwing. Hawkwing screamed again as the second kit; a large tom was born.

Goldenstripe had just nudged the tom towards Hawkwing's belly before the next kit was born.

Whitepaw thrust the kit at Stoneclaw, he stared at it in shock before licking it and putting it by Hawkwing.

Whitepaw suddenly looked up at them worried and said, "I'm all out of herbs at there still at least two left"

"What does that mean?", Goldenstripe asked. Whitepaw didn't say anything, just returned to Hawkwing, who was wailing pitifully.

The next kit; a she-cat this time came out sooner than Whitepaw expected, and not long after that kit was born, the last kit came tumbling out onto the stones.

As Stoneclaw licked the last kit, Whitepaw stepped away from Hawkwing, his paw drenched in blood. He yellow eyes filled with terror.

"What's wrong?", Leopardheart asked.

"No-no-no", Whitepaw muttered, "This shouldn't be happening"

"What's wrong Whitepaw?", Leopardheart said almost shrieking.

"She isn't going to make it", Whitepaw said covering his head with his bloodstained paws, "She's lost to much blood"

"What!", Stoneclaw said, his voice filled with grief.

Beside him Hawkwing purred, "My love, take care of our kits" Stoneclaw nodded fiercely, "I will, I promise I will"

Hawkwing turned her head slowly towards Leopardheart and Goldenstripe who where sitting in shock at what was happing, "My friends", Hawkwing rasped, "Come here and help me name my kits"

Leopardheart nudged Goldsntripe and the two walked quickly towards her.

Glancing at the first kit; a brown she-cat with a white underbelly, tail tip, and patch over her eyes was the spitting image of Hawkwing. Glancing at Goldenstripe they nodded and said, "Hawkkit"

Hawkwing purr grew fainter as Leopardheart look at the next kit; a large grey and brown tom, this kit in Leopardheart's mind was the reason her friend was dying, this kit was the large and would have made her lose the most blood.

"Fadingkit", Leopardheart almost spat, Hawkwing and Goldenstripe would think this name came from the grey in his fur, but Leopardheart would know the truth. This kit was named for the chances of Hawkwing iving fading away as the kit was born.

"Quickkit", Goldenstripe said pointing to a pale grey tabby tom. The name made Leopardhear purr. Hawkwing had told them moons ago that when she ad kits she'd want one of them to be named Quickkit.

"I want to name this one Tawnykit", Hawkwing rasped nodding to the light brown and brown colored she-cat.

"It's perfect", Goldenstripe said forcing a smile.

Lastly they looked at smallest kit; a little white she-cat with dark and light grey spots. Hawkwing looked at the tiny she-cat and whispered, "Ruekit"

Leopardheart looked at her friend, confused and asked, "Why Ruekit?"

"Because of the rue flowers growing over there", Hawkwing said struggling for breath, "Before I knew I was expecting kits, I would come here every night just to look at the flowers"

Hawkwing took one more shaky breath and then fell silent. Stoneclaw buried his nose into her fur muttering, "Don't leave me please, don't leave me"

The sat there in silence until the sun started to set, then shakily Stoneclaw stood up and said, "Come on lets go let's take the kits back to Thunderclan"

"You not coming with us", Leopardheart growled.

"Of course I am Hawkwing told me to look after my kits", Stoneclaw said strongly.

Leopardheart stood up, unsheathing her claws. Goldenstripe tried to block her path, but it was her turn to be angry now. But instead of attack him she gave a hysterical laugh, "These kits arnt yours"

"Of course they are", Stoneclaw protested.

"Never!", Leopardheart growled, "I'll before I'd let you go anywhere near these kits"

Turning to Goldenstripe and Whitepaw she said, "Get the kits, I'll get Hawkwing"

"I should be able to say goodbye at least", Stoneclaw said pushing his way towards Hawkwing's body. Leopardheart lashed out raking her claws across his muzzle hissing, "Go back to Riverclan, you foxheart!"

Stoneclaw took one last look and Hawkwing before sliding into the river and disappearing.

* * *

Leopardheart watched as when she got to camp the happy faces of her clan mates had turned into looks of horror. Leopardheart laid Hawkwing down in middle of camp. Nightstorm, Bramblepaw, and Blacksplash returned from hunting not moment later.

Blacksplash drooped her fresh kill and ran towards her sister, she pushed her nose into Hawkwing's fur and wailed for her dead sister.

Nightstorm brushed his pelt with Leopardheart's and asked, "Are you okay?"

Leopardheart shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so", then she buried her head into Nightstorm shoulder and wept.

Goldenstripe dropped Hawkkit and Leopardheart's feet and said, "We have to get them to Lionclaw, she's the only one who can feed them"

Leopardheart picked up Hawkki and followed her friend into the nursery. Ruekit and Tawnykit were already sleeping beside Lionclaw. When Lionclaw saw them she scowled, "There are more of them?"

"Yes", Goldenstripe growled. She laid Fadingkit and Quickkit down next to Tawnykit and Ruekit and said, "These are Fadingkit and Quickkit"

Leopardheart laid Hawkkit down beside her littermates and said, "And this is Hawkkit"

Lionclaw muttered, "Whatever, I shouldn't have to feed these half-clan kits. I don't what the kits I have"

Leopardheart looked to see if Goldenstripe had heard, the look on her face told Leopardheart that she had.

As they exited the nursery Goldenstripe said, "I'm going to go get ready for the vigil"

Leopardheart nodded. Spottedstar noticed her and came up to her and asked, "Can you come with me please?"

"Yes, of course", Leopardhear said irritated.

Leopardheart followed Spottedstar into his den, he studied Leopardheart deeply before saying, "The father is from a different clan, isn't he?"

"Yes", Leopardheart said, "Riverclan, why?"

"I was afraid of that", Spottedstar said to himself. Turning back to Leopardheart he said, "I'm afraid Riverclan might try to take Hawkwing's kits"

"Never!", Leopardheart growled.

"I'm glad you'll be willing to fight", Spottedstar said, "But how many will fight for kit that are half Riverclan?"

"How many will fight just for the honor of saying Riverclan didn't defeat them?", Leopardheart shot back.

"You have a point there", Spottedstar said, "If it is to come to a battle, then there is something I must do"

Spottedstar stepped out of his den and yowled, "All cats agther beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting"

Once the cats gathered Spottedstar said, "Today as you all know, we lost Hawkwing, a brave and honest cat. But yet her kits survive. Hawkkit, Fadingkit, Quickkit, Tawnykit, and Ruekit sit in the nursery with Lionclaw now. And to stop all rumors, yes her kits are half-clan"

Murmurs swept through the clan. Spottedstar shouted, "Silence!" once the cats had quieted Spottedstar said, "Riverclan might try to take these kits from us. I ask that if it comes to a fight, will you fight?"

"I will", Leopardheart said strongly, "And I'll rip the pet off any Riverclan cat I see"

"As will I", Leopardheart heard Goldenstripe add.

Nightstorm stood up from beside her and shouted, "I will defend those kits with my life"

"I will avenge my sister's death!", Blacksplash called out. Blacksplash's shouting seemed to have cats agreeing with fight for the half-clan kits.

"Good", Spottedstar said, "Bramblepaw will you come forward?"

Bramblepaw nodded and tentatively came forward, "Bramblepaw, Hawkwing was your mentor, will you fight for her kits?"

"Always", Bramblepaw promised. Spottedstar looked at the young tom with satisfaction and said, "Then we have a new warrior here among us tonight"

"I, Spottedstar, leader of Thunderclan, look down on this apprentice. His has learned the ways of Starclan's noble code and I make a warrior in return. Bramblepaw, do you promise to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Bramblepelt. Starclan honors your loyalty and your bravery as we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan", Spottedstar said.

"Bramblepelt, Bramblpelt, Bramblepelt!", the clan shouted.

Bramblepelt then went to sit down beside Hawkwing for not only his warrior vigil, but his vigil for Hawkwing as well.

Leopardheart, Blacksplash, Goldenstripe, and Nightstorm all followed Bramblepelt and surrounded Hawkwing's body. Burying her nose into Hawkwing's fur she promised, "I'll love your kits as if they were my own"

* * *

**So now Hawkwing's had her kits, but at a terrible price. We also got to see a bit more of Leopardheart's mean streak which we will defiantly be seeing more of.**

**And here are the kits in order of oldest to youngest:**

**Hawkkit- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, a white tail tip, and a white patch over her eyes; with green eyes**

**Fadingkit- Brown and grey tom with green eyes**

**Quickkit- Pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Tawnykit- Light brown and brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ruekit- Small white she-cat with dark and light grey spots and green eyes**

**And I figured since I mentioned Lionclaw's kit; Brackenkit, I guess I'll add her in too:**

**Brackenkit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes**


End file.
